Love Song
by Green Maple
Summary: Untuk Challege 'Alphabetic' dari United Fandom / Dua puluh enam kisah berdasarkan alphabetic. Dan disetiap cerita pasti ada kisah tersendiri, entah itu senang, sedih atau tidak terdefinisikan oleh mereka berdua. / [Akashi] x [OC] / First POV
1. Always in My Head

**Untuk pertama kalinya, menulis author note di awal **_**fanfic**_**, wkwkwk... :p**

_Jadi begini, fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk Challege 'Alphabetic' dari __**United Fandom**__ dimana membuat fanfic dari huruf alphabetic. Dan untuk judulnya sendiri, kenapa Love Song karena saya suka sama lagu dan saya menggunakan judul lagu sebagai awalan chapter. Dan ya, ini multichapter by the way =))_

_Dan disini menggunakan tokoh OC bernama Midori Mizumi. Plz saya beneran sudah kehabisan akal mencari nama yang bagus dan kebenaran saya suka warna hijau =)) #alasankamoeh _

_Anggap aja dia (Midori) seperti diri kamu sendiri yaa. Udahan ya, saya mau nulis disclaimer, www =))_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Love Song**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Menggunakan **_**first **_**POV.**

**[Akashi Seijuuro] x [OC]**

**Love Song © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A—Always in My Head<strong>

_And you always in my head—Coldplay_

* * *

><p>Yang diingatnya, gadis itu selalu tersenyum setiap tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu. Mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain, namun Akashi selalu menyadari kehadiran gadis itu dianapun, bahkan ditengah keramaian sekalipun. Padahal gadis itu tidak berpenampilan mencolok—malah sebaliknya, selalu berpenampilan semaunya.<p>

Namun karena itulah Akashi tidak bisa lepas mencarinya. Karena gadis itu satu-satunya yang terlihat tidak tertarik dengannya sementara gadis-gadis yang lain berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkannya. Akashi tahu siapa namanya, karena dia ketua Komite Murid yang berarti memaksanya untuk mengingat siapa saja orang-orang yang ada disekolahnya.

Namun untuk berkenalan secara langsng, entah kenapa rasanya berat sekali. Kesempatannya bukannya tidak ada, tetapi setiap kali mencoba mendekati gadis itu, otaknya mendadak beku dan kesempatan itu berakhir dengan sia-sia.

"Maaf, boleh aku duduk disini?" suara itu membuat Akashi yang tengah menatap hujan mengalihkan atensinya dan mendapati di depannya ada gadis yang selama ini selalu ada dikepalanya. "Tempat duduk yang lain sudah tidak ada, jadi aku ingin duduk disini. Boleh?"

"Hm," jawaban singkat itu membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Setelah memanggil _waitress_ untuk memesan _hot chocolate _—karena sekarang sedang hujan deras di luar sana— gadis itu tampaknya lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan buku sketsa yang dimilikinya.

Akashi melirik apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu dan mendapati sketsa gambar pakaian yang entah apa namanya, namun terlihat bagus.

"Ah, terima kasih," ucapnya saat _waitress _mengantarkan pesanannya.

Akashi yang sejak tadi lebih memilih diam dan menjadi pengamat lalu merasa ada yang aneh saat gadis itu menatapnya sebari tersenyum. Akashi yakin, suara di _cafe _ini didominasi oleh suara _jazz_, lalu kenapa ada suara drum yang ditabuh terdengar saat jelas?

"Maaf aku mengabaikanmu tadi. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan sketsa itu, atau aku lupa apa yang melintas di kepalaku," jelasnya sambil tertawa dan Akashi hanya diam dan menyesap minumannya.

"Hm, tidak masalah," jawaban standar Akashi karena otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa digunakan untuk membuka pembicaraan. Selama ini ucapannya kepada orang-orang sekitarnya selalu perintah, sehingga Akashi lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara normal.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka diam dan menunggu hujan reda. Akashi dan jendela untuk melihat lalu lalang orang-orang yang menggunakan payung atauun yang berlari menerobos hujan. Gadis itu sibuk dengan buku sketsanya dan dunianya sendiri.

"Sudah reda ya?" celetuk gadis itu yang membuat Akashi menoleh ke gadis itu.

"Hm," sebenarnya dibilang reda juga kuranglah tepat, karena masih ada gerimis diluar sana. Namun gadis itu sepertinya tidak begitu peduli, terbukti dari beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kasir.

Akashi juga sudah tidak memiliki hal yang menarik lagi untuk dilakukan di _cafe _ini sehingga juga menuju kasir untuk membayar minumannya.

"Semoga lain kali kita bisa mengobrol lebih banyak lagi ya," ucap gadis itu saat keluar _cafe_.

"Hm."

"Aku duluan ya, Akashi-_san_," ucapan gadis itu membuat Akashi menyertikan keningnya. Bagaimana gadis itu tahu namanya?

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja. Semua orang di sekolah pasti tahu siapa kamu," jelasnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu tiba-tiba gadis itu menjentikkan jarinya, seolah teringat sesuatu. "Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku—"

"Aku sudah tahu namamu, Midori Mizumi bukan?"

Gadis itu tampak terkejut dan menatap Akashi dengan tatapan bingung. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"_Because you always in my head all the time._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Green Maple<br>**_

_**16/11/2014**_


	2. Beautiful

_**Author note**_** di awal **_**fanfic**_** (lagi)**

_Yang bisa saya katakan: setiap chapter panjanganya tidak mungkin sama. Entah nanti terlalu pendek seperti drabble ataupun panjang banget seperti OS. Tergantung mood saya dan ini tidak ada saling terkait antara satu chapter dengan chapter lainnya. Kalopun ada, saya mungkin khilaf :")) #heh_

_Dan saatnya disclaimer ya =))_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Love Song**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Menggunakan **_**first **_**POV.**

**[Akashi Seijuuro] x [OC]**

**Love Song © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>B—Beutiful<strong>

_Our memory is hard to ba forgotten—2PM_

* * *

><p>Kecantikan itu apa? Hanya sebuah bualan omong kosong bagiku.<p>

Lelaki yang hanya melihat penampilan seorang perempuan, tidak pantas untuk menjadi pendampingku. Kecantikan itu bisa terdespersiasi, bisa hilang seiring dengan bertambahnya usia. Aku menginginkan lelaki yang melihatku karena diriku, bukan berdasarkan penampilan saja.

Dan hei! Lelaki di luar sana pikir menikah dengan perempuan cantik namun bodoh akan membuat anakmu akan pintar dan dalam penampilan? Apa mereka tidak tahu jika anak yang pintar itu di turunkan oleh ibunya dan soal kecantikan, ya kalau gen dominan yang menurun ke anaknya. Kalau gen resesifnya bagaimana? Mereka mau menghancurkan masa depan anak-anak mereka ya?

"Apa? Perjodohan lagi? Aku tidak mau!" itu yang aku ucapkan begitu orang tuaku mengutarakan niatnya untuk kembali menjodohkanku dengan orang random. Aku lelah, dengan semua ini sebenarnya. Kenapa harus dipaksakan menikah sementara aku sendiri belum mau menikah? Usiaku masih muda tahu!

"Kau harus mau ikut. Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Besok kosongkan semua jadwalmu," itulah perkataan ayahku yang membuatku mendecih kesal.

"Dan percayalah, ini akan gagal seperti sebelum-sebelumnya," ucapku kesal dan keluar dari rumahku. Aku muak tinggal bersama orang tuaku jika setiap aku pulang ke rumah dan disodorkan dengan sederet acara perjodohan ataupun kencan buta. Aku sudah lelah bekerja, tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan ketenangan di rumah sendiri?

Dan pada akhirnya, aku menaiki bis menuju apartemenku. Atau lebih tepatnay apartemen yang dipinjamkan oleh bosku jika aku sedang lembur di kantor dan aku terlalu malas pulang ke rumah. Aku menyempatkan diri mampir ke supermarket sebentar untuk membeli bahan makanan yang kugunakan untuk makan malamku sekaligus bekal makan siangku besok.

Entah kenapa, selelah apapun aku, aku tidak begitu bisa makan di restoran. Aku lebih percaya dengan buatan tanganku sendiri darpada buatan tangan orang lain.

Begitu keluar dari lift, aku segera menuju apartemen yang kutuju. Apartemen yang berada di kawasan mewah dan ini adalah salah satu apartemen yang dimili oleh perusahaan tempatku bekerja. Namun saat membuka pintu apartemen, ada bosku yang duduk di soda menggunakan jubah mandi dan rambut basahnya menandakan dia baru selesai mandi.

"Ah, saya pulang saja. Maaf menganggu bapak," pamitku dan segera menutup pintu apartemen. Namun pintu itu segera terbuka dan aku ditarik masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Kau boleh menggunakan tempat ini sesukamu. Sebentar lagi aku kembali ke kantor," ucapannya itu membuatku mengangguk.

Dan bosku segera masuk ke kamarnya sementara aku menuju dapur. Aku benar-benar merasa lapar dan sepanjang perjalanan kemari, aku hanya memakan roti yang kutemukan saat di supermarket. Aku tidak akan memasak hal yang rumit, karena memakan waktu.

"Akashi-_san_, apa anda mau ikut makan malam? Tapi makanannya sederhana karena saya tidak sempat _prepare_ yang memadai," aku hanya basa-basi saja sebenarnya. Karena apartemen ini milik Akashi —yang merupakan bosku— dan dengan seenaknya menjajah dapurnya, jadi aku harus menawarkannya.

Akashi tidak menjawabnya, namun menarik salah satu kursi yang menadakan dia menerima tawaranku. Aku segera menata perlengkapan makan dan lauk pauk diatas meja. Tidak lama kemudian, kami berdua makan dalam diam. Hanya bunyi sendok yang mengambil kuah sup tambahan yang sesekali bertenting.

"Apakah semua sekertaris sepertimu?" tiba-tiba saja Akashi menanyakan hal itu kepadaku yang membuatku bingung. Maksudnya apa?

"Eh? Maksudnya Akashi -_san_?"

"Selalu mengurus kebutuhan bosnya sampai sudah makan apa belum di luar kantor?"

Aku jadi harus bagaimana? Berniat baik kenapa malah dikira semua sekertaris seperti itu adanya? Aku memang bekerja sebagai sekertaris, tapi bukan berarti aku sekertaris yang caper seperti sekertaris kebanyakan. Dan untuk penampilan, aku selalu bendandan seminimal mungkin karena Akashi sendiri yang bilang tidak suka orang yang _full make-up_ yang membuatku bersorak kegirangan.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Tergantung situasinya seperti apa," jawabku asal. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa, sehingga apapun yang terlintas di kepalaku langsung keluarkan saja.

Akashi tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi dan melanjutkan makannya. Setelah semuanya habis, aku mencuci semuanya dan aku tidak tahu Akashi masih tetap pada tempatnya karena aku membelakanginya saat mncuci di _westafel_ serta aku terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaanku.

"Kau bisa menjadi ibu yang baik saat berumah tangga nanti," dan aku menyadari Akashi masih ada dibelakangku saat mendengar hal itu. Entah itu pujian atau sindirian agar aku segera menikah.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi saya tidak yakin demikian adanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Pacar saja tidak ada, bagaimana saya menjadi ibu yang baik?"

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi. Aku menyusun semua peralatan yang tadi digunakan kembali ke posisi semula sebelum mengantarkan Akashi ke depan pintu apartemennya.

"Aku yakin lelaki yang tidak bisa melihat pesonamu adalah orang paling bodoh," itu yang diucapkan Akashi sebelum pergi.

Aku menyertikan kening saat mendengarnya. Akashi mencoba menghiburku? Tapi untuk apa? Aku kan hanya sekertarisnya yang menurut orang-orang paling lama bertahan dan paling cuek dengan pesona Akashi.

Pemikiranku buyar karena suara bel membuatku tersadar. Melihat ke layar siapa yang menekannya dan membuatku terburu-buru membukanya. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tertinggal sehingga Akashi kembali kemari.

"Apa ada yang—" perkataanku terputus saat bibirku ditempeli oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan bssah. Aku berciuman dengan bosku sendiri?!

Ini tidak benar!

"Kau bilang tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik karena tidak ada orang yang tepat bukan? Kalau begitu denganku saja."

Ini ada apa sebenarnya?! Katakan padaku ini hanya lelucon saja!

"Tapi besok saya harus menghadiri perjodohan—_well _sebenarnya saya tidak mau datang sih."

"Tidak perlu datang kesana."

Aku sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti apa yang menyerang Akashi, bosku yang tegas serta kejam itu tiba-tiba menjadi _out of character_ malam ini. "Karena anda? _Yeah,_ besok saya memang bekerja dan saya melihat _schedule _saya sampai malam besok."

"Bukan hanya itu saja," dan entah bagaimana aku sudah berada di dalam apartemen dan pintunya sudah ditutup oleh Akashi. "Karena orang yang akan dijodohkan padamu itu adalah aku."

Kepalaku mendadak pusing. Makan malam bersama yang tidak direncanakan, mendadak mendapatkan ciuman, lamaran dadakan sampai mengetahui kenyataan siapa yang dijodokan kepadaku membuatku pusing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Green Maple<em>**

**_16/11/2014_**


	3. Casualty of Love

_**Author note**_** di awal **_**fanfic**_** (lagi)**

_Ada 26 chapter totalnya dan saya sadar ini sudah pertengahan bulan yang berarti membuat saya tidak bisa posting per chapter, sementara challege yang saya ikuti harus selesai semuanya akhir bulan. Pilihan satu-satunya, posting banyak sekaligus. Namun saya tidak tahu berapa banyak yang saya posting dalam sekali posting._

_Dan saatnya disclaimer ya =))_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Love Song**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Menggunakan **_**first **_**POV.**

**[Akashi Seijuuro] x [OC]**

**Love Song © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>C—Casualty of Love<strong>

_Promise to keep us alive—Jessie J_

* * *

><p>Ada janji tidak tertulis diantara kita berdua. Siapapun yang sedang patah hati, haruslah menghibur orang itu, entah bagaimana caranya sampai tertawa.<p>

Namun perjanjian ini apakah relevan saat kita berdua yang sama-sama sedang patah hati?

"Sei, tidak perlu sok kuat jika kau ingin mengatakan apa yang ada dihatimu," ucap gadis itu yang membuat Akashi mengdengus.

"Harusnya itu untukmu."

Mereka berdua diam. Akashi memandangi pemandangan dari balik kaca mobilnya sementara gadis itu menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya.

"Rasanya aneh jika kita patah hati diwaktu bersamaan. Bukan begitu Sei?"

"Hm."

"Dan alasanku patah hati karena hal yang paling konyol yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku," gadis itu membuka matanya dan menatap lurus ke luar dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa?" tanya Akashi yang sebenarnya hanya basa-basi saja.

Perempuan jika patah hati membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarkan semua perkataanya dan Akashi adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa dituju oleh gadis itu saat hal itu terjadi. Dan begitu sebaliknya dengan Akashi—meskipun hal itu jarang terjadi karena biasanya Akashi yang membuat hati orang lain yang terluka bukan hatinya.

"Aku terlambat menyadari jika dia tidak bahagia bersamaku sehingga dia mencari orang lain untuk membahagiakannya."

Akashi tidak langsung memberikan pemikirannya tentang yang barusan di dengarnya. Suara _jazz_ di mobilnya nyatanya lebih dari cukup untuk membuat gadis itu meneteskan air mata dan Akashi memberikan sapu tangannya ke gadis itu.

"Lelaki sejati akan memutuskanmu secara baik-baik untuk memulai berhubungan dengan orang yang menurutnya bisa membahagiakannya. Dan karena dia bukan golongan ini, lupakan saja dia."

"Mudah kau mengatakannya Sei, aku yang menjalankannya sulit!"

Akashi menghela nafas dan menyalakan penyapu kaca saat hujan, karena tiba-tiba saja hujan mengguyur tempat yang mereka datangi sekarang. Seolah alam juga ikut menangis bersama gadis itu.

"Tidak juga, karena jika kau tahu aku patah hati mungkin kau akan menertawakanku."

Gadis itu menatap Akashi dengan tanda tanya, dan Akashi menghela nafas, seolah berat untuk mengatakannya."Aku tahu dia tidak bahagia denganku karena merasa bukan dinomor satukan dalam segala hal. Dan dia berselingkuh."

"Dia berselingkuh dengan siapa?"

"Pacarmu."

Hening. Suara hujan dan suara musik _jass_ ini benar-benar perpaduan yang pas untuk galau tentang perasaan mereka.

"Oh pantas saja kita pata hati bersama-sama," reaksi yang bermaksud untuk bercanda namun jatuhnya tetap saja menusuk.

"Hm."

Hujan semakin deras. Suhu di dalam mobil membuat gadis itu mengigil, namun tidak mau mengatakannya. Akashi merubah pengaturan suhu dan menyalakan pemanas tempat duduk mereka serta melepaskan jasnya untuk disampirkan ke pundak gadis itu.

"Eh? Terima kasih."

"Hm."

Gadis itu membuat embun di kaca jendela mobil dan menuliskan sesuatu, entah apa itu. sepertinya tulisan dokternya sekarang dikeluarkannya agar Akashi tidak bisa membaca apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang ditulisnya.

"Sepertinya satu-satunya hal yang pasti adalah kita saling memiliki satu sama lain sebagai sahabat. Bukan begitu Sei?"

"Hm."

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya dan diterima oleh gadis itu. tangan gadis itu selalu dingin, terutama saat hujan dan Akashi yang selalu mengalirkan kehangatan ke tangan mungil itu. hubungan mereka sederhana, namun orang-orang disekitar mereka tidak mau menerimanya.

Perempuan dan lelaki bisa bersahabat tanpa ada perasaan diantara keduanya, seperti mereka sekarang. Semudah itu, sesimpel itu dan orang-orang tidak bisa memahaminya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Green Maple<br>**_

_**16/11/2014**_


	4. Don't Go

_**Author note**_** di awal **_**fanfic**_** (lagi)**

_Saya baru sadar jika Akashi milik saya tidak menjadi Akashi yang seperti di manganya. Namun saya pikir, dibalik sifat keras seorang lelaki pasti ada sisi yang lembut yang hanya bisa diperlihatkan kepada orang tertentu. Itu sih yang pengen disampaikan, wwww #heh_

_Dan saatnya disclaimer :3_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Love Song**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Menggunakan **_**first **_**POV.**

**[Akashi Seijuuro] x [OC]**

**Love Song © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>D—Don't Go<strong>

_Take me together with you to the palace where you live—EXO_

* * *

><p>Perpisahan adalah hal pasti terjadi pada siklus hidup manusia. Karena disetiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan yang tidak bisa dihindari oleh setiap manusia di dunia ini. Namun diantara semua perpisahan ini, aku paling tidak bisa menerima yang satu ini. Aku lebih dari tahu jika diriku sekarang bersikap egois, tapi sesekali tak apa bukan?<p>

Aku dan Akashi akan berpisah. Baik sebagai dua orang yang pernah terikat dalam satu hubungan yang bernama pacaran maupun berpisah secara jarak. Aku kuliah di Tokyo dan Akashi di Amerika. Tidak mengherankan dengan uang ayahnya Akashi itu, tentu hal tersebut hanyalah sebuah hal yang kecil.

Namun terkadang aku berharap akashi orang biasa sepertiku agar aku tidak berpisah dengannya.

Menghela nafas, aku memaksakan diriku untuk bergerak menuju lemari pakaianku. Akashi sejak seminggu yang lalu terus menerus menghubungiku, memintaku untuk bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi. Awalnya aku tidak mau, karena aku tidak yakin jika diriku tidak akan menangis saat melihatnya.

Namun ini adalah hari terakhir Akashi bebas menemuiku. Hari terakhir Akashi masih satu engara denganku. Karena besok, Akashi pergi membelah langit menuju Amerika.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang aku katakan saat bertemu dengan Akashi yang menunggu di _cafe_ yang berada di seberang apartemenku. Selama seminggu, Akashi selalu menungguku disini agar mau menemuinya dan baru hari ini aku menampakkan diri.

Akashi tidak mengatakan apapun, namun dia segera menggandeng tanganku dan menuju kasir untuk membayar minumannya. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri, namun Akashi membuatnya susah karena dia menggenggambnya dengan erat tanum tidak sampai membuatkue meringis kesakitan. Salah satu keahliannya.

"Kau mau menonton?" tanyanya saat kami sudah berada di luar _cafe_, berjalan menuju parkiran mobil dimana mobilnya terparkir disana.

"Terserah," jawabku datar. Aku harus berusaha kuat sekarang, karena aku tahu ini pertemuan kami yang terakhir dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir hubungan kami berstatus pacar.

Akashi tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Setelah memastikanku masuk, Akashi masuk ke mobil dan segera membawanya menuju bioskop. Sebenarnya jika ditanya, aku lebih suka kami pergi ke suatu tempat dimana tidak ada orang yang mencapai tempat itu dan kami berdua berbicara tentang apapun untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Terima kasih," ucapku saat Akashi membukakakn pintu untukku. Akashi tidak berkata apa-apa, namun tangannya menggandengku dengan erat, seolah takut akan kabur meninggalkannya sewaktu-waktu.

Terasa lucu sebenarnya, karena hari ini kami akan berpisah dan seharusnya akashi tidak usah melakukan hal itu agar tidak membuatku semakin terluka. Agar aku lebih mudah melepaskannya untuk pergi ke Amerika sana.

"Kita pergi," perkataan Akashi itu membuat lamunanku buyar. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, namun saat melihat sekelilingku, aku sadar kenapa.

Semua film disana bergenre _tragedy_, bahkan film yan romantis sekalipun. Seolah hari ini semuanya berkonspirasi untuk membuatnya menangis di depan Akashi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi. Jangan khawatirkan diriku," sebenarnya terasa sangat berat saat aku mengatakan nama Akashi. Biasanya aku memanggilnya dengan Sei-_kun_ dan sekarang adalah Akashi. Mungkin aku harus membiasakan diri untuk kembali menjadi orang asing dikehidupan Akashi.

Genggaman Akashi sedikit lebih erat dan membuatku menoleh kepadanya. "Panggil namaku seperti biasanya. Aku tidak suka kau memanggil nama keluargaku."

"Untuk apa? Sebentar lagi bukankah kita akan berpisah, menjadi orang asing dan aku harus mulai membiasakan diriku untuk menjadi orang asing bukan?"

Akashi tidak menjawabnya, namun menarikku untuk ikut dengannya. Aku tahu dia marah karena perkataanku tadi, tapi itu memang kenyataanya. Kenyataan memanglah menyakitkan bukan?

Kami berputar-putar tidak jelas selama setengah jam dan tidak ada yang mulai berbicara. Biasanya aku akan sibuk mengatakan apapun yang terlintas dikepalaku dan sesekali Akashi menimpalinya. Namun kini aku memilih diam dan aku tahu akashi bukanlah orang yang suka memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Apa kita harus seperti ini saat berpisah?" pertanyaan Akashi yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Tatapannya masih tertuju ke jalanan yang ada di depannya, namun ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar datar dan auranya terasa dingin. Tidak sehangat saat mereka bersama, saat mereka masih belum memutuskan untuk berpisah.

"Entahlah. Perpisahan bukankah memang selalu menyakitkan?" jawabku asal dan melihat jalanan dari kaca jendela di sampingku.

Mobil berbelok ke arah jalan tol dan akupun tersadar sepertinya Akashi berniat membawaku ke luar kota. Sebelum aku bertanya kemana, Akashi sudah membuka suaranya yang membuatku terhenyak.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Baik itu sebagai pasangan maupun berpisah secara negara."

Aku tahu diriku sekarang tengah berjuang agar aku tidak menangis. Aku harus tetap tenang dan sayangnya gagal, karena suaraku pada akhirnya bergetar saat menanyakan hal itu.

"Lalu— lalu kenapa kita seperti ini?"

"Karena kupikir ini adalah cara terbaik untuk tidak membuatmu menangis," ujarnya yang membuat pertahananku mulai runtuh. Dan aku benar-benar menangis saat mendengar kalimat selanjutnya, "maafkan aku karena egois."

"Sei-_kun_ bodoh!"

"Kau benar, aku bodoh," jawabnya dengan nada penyesalan. "Dan andai kau bisa kubawa bersamaku ke Amerika sana."

Aku masih tetap menangis karena menyadari meskipun kami ingin bersama, jarak tidak bisa mengizinkannya. Perbedaan waktu kami delapan jam dan kesibukan kuliah kami nantinya pasti membuat hubungan kami semakin lama semakin merenggang cepat atau lambat. Dan seandainya aku waktu itu menerima tawaran ayahku untuk ikut tes beasiswa ke Amerika, mungkin kami tidak seperti ini.

"Apa benar-benar tidak ada cara untuk kita tetap bersama tanpa terpisah oleh jarak?" tanya Akashi putus asa dan aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena aku masih menangis.

Mungkin perasaanku tidak seperti ini jika aku memustuskan untuk tidak bertemu dengan akashi hari ini. Atau mungkin, aku akan sangat menyesal karena kami tidak menyelesaikan urusan kami hari ini.

Meskipun ini benar-benar berat untuk diterima.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Green Maple<br>**_

_**16/11/2014**_


	5. EYES

_**Author note**_** di awal **_**fanfic**_

_Fanfic ini bukan songfic meskipun ada lirik lagu yang tercantum. Lirik lagu ini lebih kepada prompt yang digunakan oleh fanfic ini per chapter. Selain itu, kalau ada typo, mohon maaf karena mengetiknya saat tengah malam dan juga ini adalah pelampiasan saat sedang stress dengan laporan praktikum._

_Bdw, chapter ini terinspirasi dari iklan sebuah handphone terkenal asal Korea dimana kepala editor vs editor biasa yang merupakan bawahannya._

_Sebenarnya, saya mau publish dua chapter ini besok. Tapi ternyata besok jadwal full banget, jadi mendingan sekarang aja. Okay?_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Love Song**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Menggunakan **_**first **_**POV.**

**[Akashi Seijuuro] x [OC]**

**Love Song © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>E—EYES<strong>

_Talk to me with your eyes—TaeTiSo_

* * *

><p>Katanya, mata adalah jendela hati seseorang. Karena dia tidak akan bisa berbohong meskipun lisanmu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Mata adalah jendela kejujuran seseorang<p>

"Kau pikir ini semua bisa digunakan?" tanya Akashi dengan nada mengintimidasi setelah mencoret-coret foto berukuran A4 yang berisi foto-foto model. Apa perkataanya untuk menghasilkan foto dimana mata sang model berbicara itu sulit?

"Maafkan kami, Akashi-san. Kami akan segera memperbaikinya," ucap perempuan berambut panjang warna hijau daun itu. melihat perempuan itu, mengingatkannya teman SMP-nya yang memiliki rambut hijau dan kebetulan perempuan itu dan temannya itu juga menggunakan kacamata. Perbedaan mereka selain gender adalah kepercayaan kepada ramalan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Besok aku mau foto yang tepat ada di atas meja ini," Akashi melemparkan foto-foto yang telah dicoret-coretnya dengan tinta merah itu.

Setelah tim editor yang dipimpin oleh perempuan bernama Mizumi itu keluar, Akashi menghela nafas dan memandang keluar jendela. Melihat lalu lalang orang-orang karena ini adalah jam sibuk kantor dan Akashi ingat masih ada beberapa tim editor lagi yang harus ditemuinya sepanjang hari ini.

Sebagai _Chief_ editor majalah _style_, memang tidak heran dirinya harus bertemu dengan bawahannya yang mengkonsultasikan proyeknya setiap saat. Pekerjaan ini memang merepotkan, tapi bukan berarti tidak menyenangkan. Menjadi bagian dari perubahan adalah impian Akashi sejak awal bergabung dengan majalah ini.

Dan saat Akashi melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca ruang kerjanya, Akashi melihat matanya seolah mengatakan jika sepanjang sisa hari ini akan dihabiskannya dengan mengomeli bawahannya yang tidak becus mengerjakan proyek yang diberikan oleh Akashi.

Jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan waktu, karena waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan tahu-tahu kita telah menyia-nyiakan waktu serta hari telah berganti.

Akashi hari itu entah kenapa tertarik untuk berjalan kaki seperti orang-orang kebanyakan menuju kantornya daripada naik mobil _Ferarri FF _merah miliknya. Mencari suasana baru dan mungkin bisa mendatangkan ide untuk proyek selanjutnya untuk majalah.

Lampu penyebrangan berwarna hijau dan Akashi segera menyeberang bersama puluhan orang yang tampak tergesa-gesa untuk sampai ke kantor. Akashi tidak perlu seperti itu, karena pada dasarnya jam masuk kantornya lebih lambat satu jam dari jam masuk orang-orang kantoran kebanyakan. Namun jangan tanya jam pulangnya bagaimana, karena Akashi belum keluar dari kantor sama dengan orang-orang di perusahaanya tidak boleh ada yang pulang.

Namun saat sudah mencapai ujung penyebrangan, Akashi melihat salah satu editornya yang kemarin dimarahinya karena tidak bisa memenuhi ekspetasinya, tengah membantu seorang nenek menyebrang jalan. Dan Akashi memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang ada dihadapannya dan menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Katakan semuanya melewati mata.

Akashi segera mengambil _handphonenya _dan mengirimkan pesan ke perempuan itu. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Akashi melihat perempuan itu melihat _smart watch_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan segera menelepon seseorang.

Akashi pikir, tidak perlu model papan atas untuk tema foto kali ini. Karena foto-foto yang kemarin ditolaknya tidak bisa menyampaikan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dan juga, sepertinya Akashi sudah harus mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menambah masalah dalam hidupnya karena dengan menyuruh perempuan itu sebagai model '_Tell Me with Your Eyes_' sama saja menyuruh Akashi menjadikan salah satu editor kesayangannya menjadi model yang banyak dicari oleh orang-orang fashion.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Green Maple<em>**

**_16/11/2014_**


	6. Fight

_**Author note**_** di awal **_**fanfic**_

_Saya jujur sedang galau. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak hal yang bisa membuat saya galau. Mulai dari mempertanyakan tujuan kuliah ini, apa yang sebenarnya ingin dicapai dimasa depan nanti sampai perasaan yang seharusnya sudah tidak datang lagi, tiba-tiba kembali lagi. Mungkin ini peringatan saya harus mulai menghindari lagu mellow atau saya menghancurkan dinding yang mulai kokoh dibuat selama empat tahun ini._

_Ah maaf saya curhat, soalnya teman saya cowok semua. Mana ngerti sama curhatan saya soal masa lalu -_-_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Love Song**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Menggunakan **_**first **_**POV.**

**[Akashi Seijuuro] x [OC]**

**Love Song © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>F—Fight<strong>

_Because there's nothing to be scared about—2PM_

* * *

><p>Memperjuangkan perasaan itu agar disadari oleh orang yang kita sukai mungkin adalah hal yang terberat bagi seorang perempuan. Namun ada hal yang lebih berat daripada memperjuangkan perasaan agar berbalas, yaitu mencoba melupakannya.<p>

Aku tahu, melupakan orang yang pernah aku cintai sepenuh hatiku seperti _mission impossibe_, namun aku harus melakukannya. Karena perasaan ini tidak akan bisa bersatu, meskipun aku ingin, meskipun aku tahu perasaannya sama denganku.

Karena Akashi sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan orang lain dan aku memilih beasiswa ke Italia untuk mengejar impianku sebagai desainer terkenal. Aku sebenarnya pernah diberikan pilihan pada Akashi, namun aku memilih untuk mengejar impianku daripada Akashi.

"Selamat ya, Sei-_kun_. Ah— sepertinya aku harus mulai membiasakan diri memanggilmu Akashi lagi," ucapku saat bertemu dengan Akashi untuk terakhir kalinya, karena besok aku berangkat ke Italia.

"Terakhir kalinya aku bertanya padamu soal hal ini," mengabaikan candaanku —yang sebenarnya serius itu— Akashi kembali menanyakan hal yang dia tahu jawabannya. Aku keras kepala jika sudah menetapkan tujuanku dan dia keras kepala untuk menerima kenyataan jika mendapati penolakan. "Kau memilih aku atau Italia?"

"Masih tetap sama sayangnya. Maaf," aku boleh saja mengatakannya sembari tersenyum tanpa beban. Tapi yang paling tahu diriku sendiri adalah aku dan hatiku tidak mau menerima keputusanku itu. aku tahu, logika dan hatiku selalu bertarung setiap aku mulai memilih dua hal yang sangat penting dalam hidupku.

Aku melihat dari kejauhan perempuan bersurai pink berjalan mendekati kami. Dia adalah calon istri Akashi yang sudah ditetapkan oleh ayahnya dan sekali lihat, aku tahu mereka cocok.

Meskipun aku berat untuk mengakuinya.

"Pergilah, Akashi. Calon istrimu sudah datang," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Setelah berbasa-basi singkat bersama perempuan bersurai pink itu, mereka berdua pergi dari hadapanku dan aku melepaskan mereka dengan senyuman. Setelah mereka menghilang dari balik pintu restoran, aku masih tetap tidak melepaskan senyuman dari wajahku. Aku tahu jika mataku mulai memburam dan aku tahu saat itu aku menangis.

Dua hari kemudian, aku sudah berada di langit untuk menuju Italia. Aku tau hari itu adalah hari pernikahan Akashi dan aku melarikan diri. Aku takut jika aku datang, aku tidaklah kuat untuk menghadapi kenyataan jika aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Akashi.

Kenapa di dunia ini ada pilihan yang sangat sulit?

Setelah aku sampai di Italia, aku fokus pada pendidikan desain yang aku ambil dan menutup segala akses untuk mengetahui kabar terbaru dari Jepang. Satu-satunya akses yang kubuka hanyalah sebuah telepon rumah, yaitu telepon rumah orangtuaku. Itupun jarang terjadi konversasi karena kedua orangtuaku sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Aku tahu mereka sejak lama saling mengkhianati dan membangun keluarga baru masing-masing. Dan aku hanyalah sebuah pion yang menunjukkan kepada seluruh orang jika keluargaku baik-baik saja. Salah satu alasan yang membuatku muak di sana dan memilih untuk ke Italia.

Jadi jika malam itu ada nomor yang tidak dikenal meneleponku, namun aku tahu nomor ini adalah nomor dari Jepang dan bukan nomor telepon dari orangtuaku. Mereka tidak mungkin membuang uangnya untuk telepon internasional yang biayanya bisa dibilang mengerikan.

"Halo," tidak ada jawaban yang membuatku melihat ke _handphoneku_ apakah sudah di tutup dan hanya telepon iseng saja.

Namun ternyata masih aktif yang membuatku segera menempelkan telingaku ke _handphoe_ lagi. "Ini siapa?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban yang membuatku menghela nafas. Aku kalau mau akan diam dan membiarkan orang di seberang sana tetap menunggu sehingga tagihan teleponnya membengkak. Namun aku tidak tega, jadi aku membuat keputusan untuk menutup teleponnya.

"Aku tutup jika tidak ada keperluan. _Adios_."

"_Jadi setahun waktu yang cukup untuk melupakanku?_" suara itu membuat jantungku berhenti sesaat dan aku tidak bisa bernafas. Suara itu ... suara itu ...

"I-ini siapa?" bodoh! Aku tahu jika ini Akashi, tapi aku harus memastikannya. Karena aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai perusak rumah tangga orang lain. Sudah cukup aku adalah hasil dari rumah tangga yang kacau, jangan menambah beban diriku,

"_Seseorang yang kau tinggalkan demi ambisimu. Bagaimana disana? Mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan dan lelaki baru?_"

Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan tidak mengomel serta menjelaskan kehidupanku sekarang, karena aku tahu aku bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi dalam hidup Akashi. Dia sudah ada yang memiliki.

"Baik-baik saja. Penuh tekanan karena _deadline_ tugas, sibuk untuk membangun _brand_ dan semua itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku tidak sempat memikirkan seorang pendamping," sial! Harusnya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selama setahun ini. Akashi pasti berpikir jika aku tidak bisa _move on _darinya—meskipun memang kenyataanya sih.

"_Hm, baguslah. Karena aku pasti menyingkirkan lelaki itu jika berani mendekatimu._"

Aku mendengarnya hanya bisa meringis dalam hati. Masih arogan seperti biasanya dan aku tidak mau terjebak pada permainan katanya. Dia sudah menikah dan aku tidak boleh menganggunya.

"Hahaha ... lucu sekali. Kau bertingkah seperti seorang pacar yang protektif pada kekasihnya," tawaku yang sebenarnya membuatku membuka luka lama hatiku. Dulu aku dan Akashi pernah di posisi itu, dulu sekali, sebelum aku memilih untuk pergi ke Italia.

Namun aku mendengar jawaban Akashi yang membuatku susah untuk bernafas. "_Karena kau memang milikku._"

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak untuk mengatur emosiku. Aku harus kuat. Aku tidak boleh terjatuh kedalam permainan kata Akashi. Karena aku dan dia sudah bukan dua orang yang bisa kembali lagi karena ada seseorang di sisi Akashi.

"Akashi Seijuuro, aku hanya mengingatkanmu jika kau telah menikah. Jadi berhentilah mencoba membuatku menyesali keputusanku."

"_Dan kau, Midori Mizumi, harusnya tahu jika aku tidak jadi menikah dengan Momoi Satsuki._"

Hah? Apa?! Kenapa bisa?! Ayahnya Akashi tidak membunuh Akashi karena kelakukannya itu?

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku. Aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan ucapanmu."

"_Terserah kau percaya atau tidak. Cari di handphone pintarmu tentang Aomine Daiki dan Momoi Satsuki, maka kau menemukan jawabannya apa aku berbohong atau tidak._"

Dan karena aku masih menggunakan _handphone_ku untuk menelepon, akupun beralih ke laptopku yang kebetulan ada di dekatku untuk mencari kebenaran ucapan Akashi. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, keluar banyak artikel yang berkaitan dengan mereka berdua dan juga Aomine.

Aku jatuh terduduk dan ada euforia kegembiraan meledak di dalam diriku. Entah kenapa aku sangat senang dengan kenyataan itu. Entah kenapa, aku merasa masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama Akashi.

"Lalu Momoi bagaimana?" jangan salahkan aku karena masih penasaran dengan nasibnya. Hamil dengan Aomine namun malah 'hampir' menikah dengan Akashi kalau saja Aomine tidak menerobos masuk acara pernikahan serta berteriak jika Momoi hamil dihadapan semua orang. "Dan juga bagaimana nasibnya Aomine? Dia kan artis populer. Apa pamornya tidak akan turun?"

"_Dan aku tersinggung kau lebih peduli pada nasib orang lain daripada nasibku selama setahun ini yang sibuk mencarimu._"

"Aku mudah ditemukan kok. Kamu saja yang mungkin tidak berusaha."

"_Italia itu luas nona dan sebelum aku mulai berpikiran mendobrak pintu apartemenmu, lebih baik kau bukakan pintu untukku._"

"Hah? Kau bilang dimana?"

"_Di depan apartemenmu. Di Italia dan aku sudah bersiap untuk menedangnya jika kau tidak segera membukakan pintu._"

Aku segera berlari menuju pintu apartemenku dan membukanya. Benar ada Akashi disana, masih memegang teleponnya. Aku juga masih memegang teleponku, masih belum mau mematikannya meskipun aku tahu yang ada dihadapanku adalah nyata. Siapa yang bisa meniru Akashi meskipun ada teori yang mengatakan ada 7 manusia di dunia ini yang sama persis.

"Apa kau yang ada di depanku asli atau hanya ilusiku?"

Akashi tidak menjawabnya, namun menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku selama beberapa lama. Hanya menempelkan saja, tidak ada tambahan yang lainnya. Lalu wajahnya menjauh beberapa sentimeter dan menatapku tepat di mataku.

"Ciuman tadi sudah cukup membuktikan jika aku nyata bukan?" suaranya bisa aku dengar di telepon maupun di depan mataku.

Aku tidak bisa tidak menangis dan Akashi memelukku. Dia tidak berusaha menenangkanku karena dia tahu itu hanyalah hal sia-sia. aku terus merancau mengatakan apapun dan dia hanya mengusap kepalaku, tanda semuanya baik-baik saja.

"_It's fine. Because when you love someone, you can fight to everthing,"_ perkataan Akashi itu semakin membuatku tidak ingin pergi dari dekapan Akashi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Green Maple<br>**_

_**19/11/2014**_


	7. Green Light

_**Author note**_** di awal **_**fanfic**_

_Bleh, beberapa chapter kenapa pada galau semua? Spesialisasi sih spesialisasi, tapi juga gak berturut-turut galau juga kan ya -_- #nguk #kamoeyangnulis_

_Dan anggap saja ini penebusan dosa ya =))_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Love Song**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Menggunakan **_**first **_**POV.**

**[Akashi Seijuuro] x [OC]**

**Love Song © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>G—Green Light<strong>

_I'm different than other guy—_G-Na ft Jay Park

* * *

><p>"Kenapa lelaki lebih suka perempuan manja saat berpacaran namun saat diajak untuk serius dalam suatu hubungan pernikahan, lelaki tidak mau dan malah memutuskan perempuan itu?" tanyanya saat berada di kantor Akashi.<p>

Akashi tidak bisa mengusir perempuan itu —meskipun ingin— karena ini masih jam kerjanya. Dirinya bisa menjadi contoh yang tidak baik karena disaat jam kerja malah meladeni perempuan yang datang ke kantornya.

"Seingatku kita memiliki perjanjian untuk tidak menganggu satu sama lain saat jam kerja," ucapan Akashi yang sebenarnya merupakan sindirian untuk membuat perempuan itu segera meninggalkan kantornya.

"Ck, aku sudah mengirimkan email padamu berapa kali dalam beberapa jam ini untuk menanyakan jawabannya padamu, dan kau tidak membalasnya," gerutunya yang membuat Akashi menghela nafas.

Maunya perempuan ini apa sih? Tidak, lebih tepatnya hari ini dia kesambet setan apa sampai mendadak menanyakan pertanyaan macam itu?

"Karena itu tidak penting."

"Sei-_kun_!"

Akashi menghela nafas. kenapa juga mereka bisa mengenal satu sama lain dan tetap bersama meskipun isfatnya berbeda 180 derajat?

"Setiap orang tidak dilahirkan untuk sempurna dan jika lelaki tersebut memutuskan untuk bersama perempuan manja, umur pernikahan mereka tidak lama. Serta peluang lelaki untuk berselingkuh itu besar," Akashi pada akhirnya menjelaskan secara rinci pendapatnya dan berharap tidak ada pertanyaan selanjutnya karena sepuluh menit lagi dirinya ada rapat dengan direksi di perusahaannya.

"Tapi itu tidak menjawab kenapa lelaki menyukai perempuan yang manja saat berpacaran, Sei-_kun_," protesnya yang membuat Akashi melirik jam tangannya. Masih ada waktu untuk meladeni perempuan itu dengan topik yang diangkatnya.

"Sebelum aku menjawabnya, aku tanya satu hal."

"Tentang apa, Sei-_kun?_"

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal ini secara mendadak? Kau bukan perempuan manja."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku minum dulu," bukannya langsung menjawab perkataan Akashi, perempuan itu malah minum teh dan menghela nafas sebelum menatap Akashi. "Ceritanya panjang, namun biar kuringkas secara cepat. Tadi aku menemukan seorang perempuan remaja menangis karena baru saja diputuskan di dekat lampu penyebrangan. Katanya, dia diputuskan karena terlalu manja."

"Oh," jawab Akashi dan meminum teh yang ada dihadapannya itu. Sebenarnya Akashi lebih suka _black coffe_, namun ada perempuan itu di sini dan bisa-bisa Akashi mendapatkan kuliah 3 SKS tentang dampak buruk kopi bagi tubuh.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu tentang perempuan manja?" tanyanya tidak sabaran yang membuat Akashi menghela nafas. Pasti setelah diskusi singkat ini, Akashi akan dicampakkan selama beberapa saat oleh perempuan itu karena sibuk menulis novel yang mengangkat topik yang mereka bicarakan.

"Karena lelaki senang dianggap bisa diandalkan oleh perempuan. Tapi tidak semua lelaki menyukai perempuan manja, contohnya saja aku."

"Iya ... iya. Aku tahu kok Sei-_kun_ itu _anti mainstream_."

"Kuanggap pujian."

"Memang pujian kok."

Tepat setelah perkataan perempuan itu, seketaris Akashi masuk ke ruangan dan mengatakan jika rapat sebentar lagi dimulai. Akashi mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di kursi kerjanya dan mengenakannya. Perempuan itu membantu Akashi merapikan jasnya dan dasinya.

"Ck, berpakaian saja tidak rapi. Kau memang benar-benar membutuhkan istri, Sei-_kun,_" omelnya sembari membetulkan kerah baju lalu dasi Akashi.

"Sayangnya seseorang yang kulamar dua bulan yang lalu sampai detik ini masih belum memberikan lampu hijau untuk menikahinya," Akashi sengaja menyindir perempuan itu dan memasang seringai yang membuat perempuan itu menghela nafas.

"Kata orang itu, dia mau menikah denganmu jika proyek menulisnya sudah selesai."

Jarak mereka agak melebar dibandingkan tadi, namun Akashi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah perempuan itu, karena tinggi mereka yang berselisih sepuluh sentimeter. Namun jangan tanya berapa tinggi pastinya setelah menggunakan _heels_.

Akashi mengecup bibir perempuan itu sebentar, sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Dan dia sebelum membuka pintu berkata, "bilang pada orang itu jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Green Maple<br>**_

_**19/11/2014**_


	8. Heart Attack

_**Author note**_** di awal **_**fanfic**_

_Maaf aku gak publish selama beberapa waktu. Praktikum di perkuliahanku menyita waktu dan meskipun challege ini sudah lewat, tapi aku berusaha berkomitmen untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini ^_^ (meskipun gak tahu kapan selesai, orz)_

_Dan bdw, judul chapter ini menggunakan lagu favoritku. Entah kenapa, aku suka banget sama lagu satu ini. Gak bisa bosan dengan lagu ini, apalagi kalo misalnya lagi jatuh cinta sama sesorang, wkwkwk #plek #nak_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Love Song**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Menggunakan **_**first **_**POV.**

**[Akashi Seijuuro] x [OC]**

**Love Song © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>H—Heart Attack<strong>

_But you make me wan__na__ act like a girl__—_Demi Lovato

* * *

><p>Hukum karma pasti akan berjalan pada manusia bagaimanapun caranya, cepat ataupun lambat. Dan sepertinya itu yang tengah aku alami sekarang. Aku terkena karma karena sering mencibir orang-orang yang tengah jatuh cinta dan merubah penampilannya demi di <em>notice<em> oleh orang tersebut.

Tapi kasusku mungkin sedikit menyebalkan kalo boleh aku jujur.

Aku yang cuek, tomboy, berteman dengan lelaki —dan kata kembaranku mayoritas dari mereka ganteng sialnya— dan paling anti dengan _high heels_ tiba-tiba harus berubah menjadi perempuan seutuhnya. Pokoknya semua hal yang berbau _girly _yang dulu kuhindari mati-matian, sekarang terpaksa aku cari dan aku gunakan untuk seseorang.

Ini semua salah Midorima yang menyuruhku datang ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja karena dia meninggalkan dokumen penting di rumah. Dan saat sampai di rumah sakit, aku harus menghadapi kenyataan jika kakak sepupuku itu tengah keluar bersama temannya di _cafe_ dekat sini. Dan dengan kesal, aku menyusulnya ke _cafe_ itu dan di sepanjang jalan aku mengutuk Midorima serta berniat menyembunyikan _lucky item_nya untuk hari esok. Biar saja dia terkena sial karena tidak punya _lucky item_nya.

"Lain kali jika menyuruh orang, jangan meninggalkan orang yang kau suruh seenaknya," omelku sambil memukul kepala kembaranku itu dengan dokumen pentingnya.

"Bodoh! Kau ingin membuat kepalaku luka?!" omel Midorima yang membuatku menatapnya sinis. Amplop coklat yang berisi dua lembar kertas itu seberapa bisa membuat kepala cidera? Jangan membuatnya tertawa, karena aku juga lulusan kedokteran.

"Sudah, aku pergi. Masih ada _photo shoot_ yang harus datangi," pamitku dan tidak mempedulikan teriakan Midorima, aku segera keluar dari _cafe_.

Dan karena tadi baru saja hujan, jadi ada banyak genangan air disekitar jalanan dan saat ada mobil _Ferarri _merah melintas tepat didepanku dengan kecepatan tinggi yang melintasi genangan air itu. Bisa ditebak selanjutnya, aku kebasahan dan mobil itu ternyata berbelok ke _cafe_ yang aku datangi.

"Hei brengsek!" teriakku kesal saat berada di dalam cafe itu. semua orang, bahkan Midorima melihatku. Namun Midorima dan teman-temannya menatapku dengan tatapan horor, sementara orang yang kuteriaki brengsek itu berbalik dan memandangku dengan heran.

"Aku minta ganti rugi karena kau membuatku basah seperti ini di satu blok dari sini," ucapku tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kesalnya. "Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau memang pantas dikatakan brengsek karena tidak bertanggung jawab karena membuatku seperti ini!"

"Akashi, maafkan sepupuku ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang diucapkannya. Aku akan mengurusnya," ucapan Midorima yang mendatangiku dan lelaki bersurai merah bernama Akashi itu membuatku berang.

"Kau ini bodoh atau sudah buta hah?! Sudah jelas-jelas aku dibuat seperti ini olehnya! Jangan membela orang yang salah!" omelku sambil menunjuk lelaki bersurai merah itu. Dan sebelum Midorima ingin mengatkan sesuatu, aku membuat gestur untuk diam dan mengangkat telepon dari bawahanku.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana! Apa kalian tidak bisa mengerjakan semuanya tanpa aku hah?! Jangan makin merusak _mood_ku hari ini yang sudah rusak," semprotku dan langsung mematikan telepon.

Aku menatap tajam lelaki bersurai merah itu dan Midorima menatapku seolah-olah 'jangan tatap dia seperti itu'. tapi aku tidak peduli, karena hei! yang salah kan memang lelaki itu.

"Shintaro, kita tunda pertemuan kita," ucapnya dan menarikku ke luar cafe. Aku berusaha melepaskan cengramannya dan baru bisa lepas saat tiba di parkiran.

"Hei! Aku bilang aku mau kau mengganti rugi. Kenapa kau membawaku ke mobilmu?!"

"Masuk," dia bukannya menjelaskan maksudnya dan malah menyuruhku masuk ke mobilnya. Dia pikir dia siapa hah?!

Dan karena aku tidak mau bergerak juga, akhirnya dia memaksaku masuk ke mobilnya. Dan setelah itu, aku dibawanya ke butik terkenal dan mengganti pakaianku. Itu yang dia katakan, tapi menurutku, dia mencoba menghinaku. Bukan— bukan dia mebawaku ke butik murahan, tidak samasekali. Tapi maksudku menghinaku adalah dia membawaku ke sebuah butik yang khusus untuk perempuan yang _girly!_

"Aku tidak mau toko ini! Aku mau yang lain," protesku namun lelaki itu tidak peduli. Dia mencomot beberapa pakaian random dan mendorongku ke ruang ganti. Aku melihat pilihannya dengan tatapan ngeri saat di dalam ruang ganti.

Pada akhirnya, aku memiih pakaian yang paling tidak _girly_ dimataku dan segera menggunakannya. Setelah keluar, aku segera menyerahkan sisa pakaian yang tidak aku inginkan ke tangan lelaki itu dan mencopot label harga bajuku untuk diserahkan kepada lelaki itu. aku melihat jam tangan dan aku sudah dipastikan telat. Mungkin telat setengah jam jika setelah ini aku berlari untuk menaiki kereta selanjutnya dan menunggu dengan sabar sampai tujuan.

Aku sudah siap berlari ke luar toko, namun tanganku di tahan dan aku menatap lelaki itu dengan sinis. "Urusan kita sudah selesai kan? Jadi bisa lepaskan tanganku?"

"Belum," jaabnya singkat dan menarikku menuju kasir. Aku berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan cengramannya, namun gagal.

Selanjutnya, aku dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobilnya lagi dan aku dibawa entah kemana. Namun saat tahun aku menyadari jika aku dibawa ke tempat yang ingin aku tuju, aku menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku mau kemari?"

"Ada urusan," jawaban singkatnya otu membuatku merasa cukup. Aku tidak ingin terlalu tahu apa urusannya dan aku memilih untuk diam.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku sudah sampai ke tujuan dan langsung berlari menuju tempat _photo shoot_. Aku meminta maaf pada semua orang sebelum fokus mengarahkan pose semua model. Dan aku tidak sadar jika lelaki itu berada di belakangku sejak tadi jika Momoi tidak memberitahukannya.

"Pss ... kenapa Akashi Seijuuro ada di sini?" bisik Momoi yang membuatku segera menoleh ke arahnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang tadi?"

"Akashi Seijuuro. CEO majalah kita," jelasnya dengan wajah antara heran sekaligus cemas.

Aku yang memang belum pernah bertemu dengan CEO majalahku karena aku termasuk orang baru di majalah, segera melihat ke belakang dan mendapati lelaki menyebalkan itu ada di belakangku. Berputar kembali ke posisiku dan berbisik kepada Momoi, "yang mana? Aku hanya melihat lelaki menyebalkan yang membuatku terlambat kemari."

Dan aku malah mendapatkan hadiah cubitan panas di pinggangku yang membuatku meringis. Aku baru saja akan mengomel, namun Momoi sudah melakukannya duluan seolah-olah akulah orang yang paling pantas untuk diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kau gila atau apa?! Kau minta dipecat karena cari gara-gara dengan Akashi?"

Aku segera membayangkan jika besok aku sudah angkat kaki dari kantor baruku. Dan au langsung membayangkan ayahku menatapku dengan tatapan kemenangan dan dia akan menjodohkanku dengan orang yang diinginkannya sejak dulu.

_Big no for fired!_

"Iya nanti aku minta maaf," ucapku dengan malas-malasan lalu kembali fokus pada pemotretan. Momoi menghela nafas dan kembali ke posnya sebagai _stylish_ yang merangkap sebagai _vice _editor. Ya, aku memiliki jabatan sebagai _chief _editor dan Momoi adalah _vise _editor.

Setelah semuanya selesai dan orang-orang di sana menyapa Akashi, bahkan beberapa model terang-terangan menggoda Akashi —padahal dia menyebalkan begitu— aku akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk mengobrol secara empat mata.

"Maaf atas sikap saya tadi dan terima kasih atas pakaian ini," ucapku yang berusaha setulus mungkin. Harga diriku sebenarnya tidak mengizinkanku untuk melakukan ini, namun aku harus melakukannya atau perjodohan yang tidak kuinginkan yang akan kutemui nanti.

"Hm," ucapnya singkat yang membuatku bisa bernafas lega, karena berpikir jika dia memaafkanku.

Namun ternyata aku salah besar.

"Rasanya aneh mendengar seseorang segalak dirimu minta maaf," ucapnya sembari menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek. Dan seringainya itu ... ingin emmbuatku segera membanting lelaki itu saking kesalnya.

"Hahaha ... saya juga terkejut bisa melakukannya," tawaku hambar. Aku berusaha untuk menyaring kata-kataku agar terkesan manis, dan sayangnya gagal.

Maafkan aku, aku terbiasa berbicara _no sugar coating_. Apa yang aku pikirkan, itulah yang aku katakan.

"Maaf, saya harus segera pergi. Saya ada janji temu dengan beberapa _brand_ untuk mengiklankan produk mereka di majalah," ucapku setelah melirik jam tanganku sejenak. Aku baru saja hendak pergi saat pergelangan tanganku ditahan.

Dan sebelum aku bertanya kenapa lagi, tiba-tiba saja bibirku merasakan benda lembek menempel di bibirku. Mataku terbelalak, jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak sesaat dan pikiranku kosong. Lelaki itu menatapku dengan seringai mengejek dan pikiranku yang kosong itu mulai memproses apa yang terjadi dan membuatku menatapnya dengan galak.

"Kau brengsek! Itu ciuman pertamaku!" makiku dan aku berusaha keras untuk tidak melepaskan sepatu _sneaker_ yang aku gunakan ke kepala lelaki itu.

Dan dia bukannya meminta maaf, malah menatapku dengan seringai mengejek! Sialan memang lelaki yang satu ini!

"Nah, kau sudah kembali ke sifat aslimu," ucapnya enteng dan seringai menyebalkannya itu masih belum lepas dari wajahnya. Dia melewatiku begitu saja dan berbisik, "dan itu juga ciuman pertamaku. Jadi kita impas."

Impas katanya?! IMPAS APAAN HAH?! Dan kenapa pula jantungku berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini?!

Aku mengacak-acak tatanan rambutku yang sudah berantakkan sejak awal sehingga mengakibatkan seperti terkena _bad hair day_. Dan ya, aku mengalami _bad day today, but it's not about hair at all_!

Dan yang lebih menjengkelkannya lagi, semenjak kejadian ini, aku selalu bertemu dengan lelaki menyebalkan itu. dia selalu menyindir penampilanku yang _tomboy_ dan aku berakhir dengan merubah penampilanku hanya demi membuat mulutnya berhenti mengomentari diriku.

Yang kudapatkan setelah semua itu? Aku tersadar jika aku telah jatuh pada pesonanya dan sekarang aku tahu kenapa ayahku membiarkanku bekerja di perusahaan majalah ini, karena lelaki yang ingin dijodohkan ayahku adalah lelaki menyebalkan itu.

Argh! Ini hukum karma yang paling menyebalkan (namun sebenarnya menyenangkan sih) yang aku alami.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Green Maple<strong>_

_**Balikpapan, 15/12/2014**_


	9. I Only Want You

_**Author note**_** di awal **_**fanfic**_

_Saya sudah mengetik banyak fanfic untuk challege ini dan lalu tersadar satu kesalahan fatal. "Lah kan gak punya lagu dengan judul Q. Nulis apaan ding?!" #mendadakpusing_

_Ada yang bisa merekomendasikan lagu dengan judul awalnya Q dan berbahasa inggris? Kalau ada dan lagunya cocok, nanti saya kasih hadiah fanfic deh. Plz bantu saya karena saya sudah ubek-ubek laptop + handphone namun gak ada satupun lagu yang berawalan Q -_-_

_Dan maaf curhat. Silahkan menikmati fanfic ini ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Love Song**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Menggunakan **_**first **_**POV.**

**[Akashi Seijuuro] x [OC]**

**Love Song © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>I—I'm Only Want You<strong>

_Answer me, am I in your heart?—_Kim Tae Woo

* * *

><p>Setiap manusia memiliki ketakutan-ketakutan, baik itu hanya untuk hal-hal remeh ataupun hal yang sangat penting dalam kehidupannya. Tidak ada manusia di dunia ini diciptakan untuk tidak takut pada apapun, bahkan manusia yang paling berani sekalipun pasti memiliki ketakutan tersendiri.<p>

Dan jika bertanya apa ketakutan Akashi di dunia ini, maka dia jawab adalah tidak memiliki tempat di hati perempuan yang dicintainya.

Sebenarnya ini cukup wajar, mengingat lelaki itu tampak tidak peduli dengan apapun dan bisa melakukan semuanya dengan sempurna sehingga tampak tidak membutuhkan siapapun. Namun sebenarnya itu hanyalah ilusi yang diciptakan oleh Akashi sendiri, karena pada kenyataanya, dia memiliki sisi rapuh dan dia juga ingin dicintai.

Dan perempuan yang dicintainya sebenarnya bukan orang yang krisis kepercayaan diri. Tidak ... dia bahkan benar-benar memiliki kepercayaan diri di atas rata-rata semua orang. Akashi tahu bagaimana besarnya cinta perempuan itu padanya dan perempuan itu juga tahu bagaimana besarnya cinta Akashi pada perempuan itu—meskipun tidak pernah dikatakan oleh Akashi secara langsung.

Namun kecelakaan itu merubah semuanya. Dia mengingat semuanya. Semuanya— kecuali Akashi.

"Dia kehilangan ingatan sebagian, atau amnesia parsial. Biasanya itu salah satu cara untuk melindungi orang tersebut dari orang yang dilupakannya," penjelasan Midorima yang membuat Akashi bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong. Akashi tidak mendengarkan penjelasan selanjutnya dari Midorima, lebih tepatnya menulikan telinganya agar tidak mendengar apapun. Agar hatinya semakin tidak tersakiti dengan kenyataan yang menghantamnya.

Tapi tetap saja, kenyataan memang menyakitkan bukan?

"Apa selama ini sebenarnya hanya aku saja yang mencintaimu?" gumam Akashi saat melihat gadis itu dari balik pintu ruang rawatnya yang sedang tertawa dengan saudara tirinya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Green Maple<strong>_

_**30/12/2014**_


	10. Just Be Friend

_**Author note**_** di awal **_**fanfic**_

_Saya beneran stress berat dengan jadwal kuliahku. Memang pegang laptop tiap hari, tapi giliran mau mengetik pasti banting setir jadi menyelesaikan tugas -_-_

_Ini sudah mendekati akhir Desember dan aku belum menyelesaikan fanfic ini. mungkin aku harus memasukkan fanfic ini ke salah satu resolusiku yang harus diselesaikan tahun depan._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Love Song**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Menggunakan **_**first **_**POV.**

**[Akashi Seijuuro] x [OC]**

**Love Song © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>J—Just Be Friend<strong>

_The most painful choice would be the best one—_Megurine Luka

* * *

><p>Hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari seorang '<em>sahabat'<em>. Apapun yang aku lakukan, tidak akan menghasilkan secuil harapan untuk menjadi orang yang _spesial_ seperti seorang pacar. Selain aku hanya dianggap seorang sahabat, dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihatku seperti seorang perempuan.

Aku menghela nafas berat saat mengingat hal itu dan melihat tiket yang terselip di buku pasporku yang ada di tanganku. Tujuan München, Jerman, dimana aku akan menghabiskan waktu kuliahku disana.

_Dan mungkin selama sisa hidupku karena aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi_.

Bandara ramai seperti biasanya. Banyak orang-orang yang mengantarkan orang-orang terkasih ke bandara dengan tatapan tidak rela. Bahkan ada beberapa yang menangis, seolah mereka tidak bertemu lagi. aku sendiri tidak di antarkan oleh siapapun, karena kedua orangtuaku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Mereka hilang saat menaiki pesawat komersial yang bangkainya sampai sekarang tidak pernah ditemukan.

Aku tidak berharap banyak untuk mereka ditemukan untuk hidup-hidup ataupun utuh, yang aku harapkan adalah aku bisa menguburkan mereka dengan layak agar aku bisa mengunjungi mereka jika merindukan mereka.

Aku melihat jam tanganku dan sudah saatnya aku _check in_ sebelum aku bisa naik pesawat yang akan mengantarkanku ke tujuan yang aku inginkan. Berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan ke salah satu _gate _dari sekian banyak _gate _yang ada di bandara ini, karena _gate _yang aku tuju itulah yang tertera di tiketku.

Aku berhenti sesaat, merasakan aku dipanggil meskipun suaranya samar-samar oleh suara yang aku kenali. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. Ah— jangan mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Dia hari ini seharusnya sedang rapat keluarga di Kyoto dan tidak mungkin kembali kemari hanya karena pesan singkat yang aku kirimkan, memberitahhukan bahwa aku akan pergi melanjutkan _study _ke Jerman.

"Kau pikir meninggalkan tanpa pamit itu sesuatu yang sopan hah?!" aku terlonjak dan mendadak rasanya seluruh tubuhku membeku. Suara itu terlalu nyata. Suara itu yang tengah terengah-engah itu benar-benar persis sepertinya jika selesai berlari. Bahkan tempo bernafasnya saja—

"Jangan membelakangiku saja! Lihat aku sekarang," dan masih sama seperti sebelumnya, sikapnya yang arogan membuatku tersenyum kecil, sebelum aku sadar jika harusnya tidak boleh seperti ini dan aku kembali memasang wajah datarku.

Aku tetap membelakanginya, tidak mau melihatnya karena aku yakin pertahananku akan hancur jika aku melakukannya. Aku mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk pergi sejauh ini dan aku tidak mau merusaknya begitu saja hanya demi keegoisan sesaat yang berujung dengan sakit hati yang tidak berkesudahan.

"Kembalilah. Aku tidak mau merubah pemikiranku meskipun kau memaksaku. Ini keputusanku dan kau tidak bisa menganggunya."

"Aku tidak akan kembali sebelum kau juga bersamaku!"

"Aku tidak bisa! Lagipula kenapa kau menganggu impian yang ingin dicapai oleh sahabatmu sendiri?!"

Dia tidak menjawab apapun dan aku melangkah meninggalkannya. Memaksakan diriku agar tetap tegar, agar tidak menangisi perkataanku barusan karena setiap kali kata sahabat keluar dari mulutku, semuanya semakin terasa sesak. Aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan dan aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya meskipun aku berjuang mati-matian sejak SMP.

Kenapa tidak membiarkanku membuka lembaran baru di tempat baru dan linkungan baru agar aku bisa melupakannya?

"Mizumi, kau harus tahu satu hal!" serunya yang membuatku kembali terhenti dan refleks menoleh ke arahnya. Aku mengutuk refleksku karena aku yakin, setelah ini aku pasti menghancurkan semua rencanaku dan berlari kearahnya.

Tidak! Aku tidak boleh kesana!

"Aku tahu semua perasaanmu sejak awal. Aku juga sebenarnya merasakan yang sama denganmu! Hanya saja aku takut merusak semuanya jika aku menginginkanmu lebih dari yang seharusnya."

Aku tercekat mendengarnya dan tidak menggerakkan tubuhku padahan namaku sejak tadi sudah dipanggil-panggi. Akashi mendekat dan aku hampir saja berlari memmeluknya jika aku tidak ingat semuanya. Mengingat perjanjian konyol itu dengan ayah Akashi.

_Andai waktu itu aku tidak mengiyakannya_.

Aku berbalik, berlari menuju _gate _yang tertera pada tiket milikku dan tidak mempedulikan teriakan Akashi dibelakangku. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku sudah berjanji untuk menjadi manusia yang lebih baik sebelum aku bertemu dengan Akashi lagi. Mencoba memantaskan diriku dengannya meskipun itu seperti _mission impossible_.

Setelah aku melakukan semua prosedur dan Akashi tentu saja tidak bisa mengejarku lagi karena dihalangi oleh petugas bandara —karena dia tidak punya tiket dan berakhir dengan berteriak memanggil namaku— akupun menuju pesawat dengan lunglai meskipun pramugari sudah menyuruhku melangkah lebih cepat.

Aku mengirimkan pesan terakhir pada Akashi. Pesan terakhir sebelum aku membuang nomor yang aku gunakan ini begitu sampai di Jerman nanti.

**Akashi, maafkan aku. Tapi sebenarnya perasaanku padamu sudah lama terhapuskan.**

_Pembohong. Aku lebih dari tahu jika yang aku inginkan adalah dirimu_.

Dan pada akhirnya, aku menangis dalam diam selama dua jam pertamaku di dalam pesawat yang membuat pramugari panik karena mengira aku sakit.

_Tapi aku memang memiliki sakit. Di sini, di dalam hatiku._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Green Maple<strong>_

_**30/12/2014**_


	11. Kiss It Away

_**Author note**_** di awal **_**fanfic**_

_Entahlah, saya baru bisa menulis dengan benar jika terserang dua hal: Stress dan galau. Dan saya sengaja membuat Akashi seperti seorang player di chapter ini karena ... entahlah. Mendadak aku kepikiran temanku waktu SMA yang suka tebar pesona sana-sini tapi gak mau aku kena hal itu -_-_

_Ah sudahlah, saya nulis apaan. Selamat membaca cerita ini ^_^_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Love Song**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Menggunakan **_**first **_**POV.**

**[Akashi Seijuuro] x [OC]**

**Love Song © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>K—Kiss It Away<strong>

_One minute, one second seems like forever—_Lee Min Woo (M)

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya bagaimana rasanya berciuman itu? Kenapa Akashi dengan mudahnya melakukan hal itu pada siapa saja seolah hal itu adalah hal yang biasa? Dan kenapa gadis itu tampak tidak suka setiap Akashi mulai bilang jika ciuman itu tidak ubahnya seperti salaman?<p>

"Kau memang selalu seenaknya Akashi. Aku bahkan ingin menontonmu mendapatkan karma karena menganggap hal ini sepele," ucapnya sarkatis di suatu siang di musim panas.

"Kenapa? Kau iri ada perempuan-perempuan itu karena bisa menciumku sesuka hati mereka?" goda Akashi yang membuat gadis itu pura-pura muntah mendengarnya. "Atau kau menginginkannya?"

"Tidak," jawabnya pendek dan melihat _smartphone _miliknya. Tidak berapa lama, gadis itu memaki dan mengetik balasan dengan cepat.

Akashi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi yang Akashi tangkap adalah sesuatu—seseorang membuat gadis itu kesal. Dan tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menatap Akashi dengan tatapan tajam dan tanpa sadar Akashi menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tampaknya Akashi dalam bahaya—

—atau malah keberuntungan.

"Aku tarik ucapanku tadi. Ayo kita ciuman."

Akashi yang tadi sengaja meminum kopinya agar mempersiapkan diri dengan apa yang akan didengarnya dari mulut gadis itu tersedak. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa merubah pemikirannya secepat itu?

"Tentu saja bukan karena keinginanku, Akashi. Aku main ToD dengan teman-temanku dan dia baru mengirimkan _dare _yang dia _delay_ dua hari yang lalu padaku sekarang."

"Dan itu ... menciumku?"

"Spesifiknya, siapapun yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Tapi jika kau tidak mau, aku bisa memintanya pada Kise atau—"

"Oke aku mengerti. Sekarang kemari."

Akashi tidak tahu permainan ToD macam apa yang dimainkan sahabatnya sejak kecil ini bersama teman-temannya yang entah bagaimana kisahnya bisa men_delay_ beberapa hari _dare_ yang ingin dilakukan oleh sahabatnya ini. Tapi yang lebih terpenting, Akashi paling tidak suka jika sahabatnya mencari laki-laki lain hanya untuk memenuhi _dare _konyol itu.

Perempuan itu duduk disampingnya dan Akashi berbalik ke arah gadis itu. Padahal Akashi sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali mencium perempuan, namun entah kenapa untuk kali ini jantungnya berdetak liar dan Akashi sendiri yang jadi salah tingkah mau melakukan apa.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu Akashi? Aku harus menyelesaikan komikku dalam waktu dua jam dari sekarang," ucapnya yang membuat Akashi semakin mempertanyakan dirinya kenapa.

"Setelah ini jangan menangis ataupun jatuh cinta padaku," sebenarnya ini hanyalah candaan Akashi agar dirinya tidak semakin salah tingkah, dan gadis yang ada di depannya hanya menghela nafas.

Jarak mereka semakin menipis sampai kedua benda lembek dan basah itu menyentuh satu sama lain. Awalnya Akashi pikir dia hanya akan mencium gadis itu begitu saja, tapi pada nyatanya dia yang menjadi meliar, memaksa gadis itu membuka celah bibirnya agar lidahnya bisa mengeksplorasi mulut gadis itu.

Dan Akashi baru melepaskan tautan mereka saat menyadari jika dihadapannya bukan perempuan yang biasa bermain dengannya, yang bisa berlama-lama melakukannya sampai nafasnya habis. Gadis itu terengah-engah dan menyeka mulutnya yang meninggalkan jejak saliva Akashi yang bercampur dengan milik gadis itu.

"Oke, _dare _selesai. Aku harus pulang dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku," ucapnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa yang membuat Akashi menyeritkan kening. Dan tangannya refleks menahan sebelah tangan gadis itu yang membuat gadis itu melihatnya.

"Kau mempermainkanku?"

"Tapi _dare _memang permainan bukan?"

Akashi bungkam. Gadis itu pergi setelah melepaskan cengraman tangan Akashi dari tangannya. Akashi tidak pernah merasa terabaikan setelah melakukan ini. bahkan perempuan-perempuan yang biasa melakukannya meminta lebih padanya. Tapi kenapa dia—

Dan yang lebih terpenting, kenapa jantungnya semakin menggila serta dirinya merasa ini masih kurang. Seolah waktu yang terlewat tadi hanyalah satu detik. Seolah yang tadi itu adalah candu.

"Atau aku sudah terkena karma seperti yang dia kira?" tawa sakratis Akashi dan mengacak rambutnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Green Maple<strong>_

_**30/12/2014**_


	12. Love Me Harder

_**Author note**_** di awal **_**fanfic**_

_Oke, mumpung lagi senggang banget dan sekalian ini adalah pelampian stress, jadi aku langsung buat & publish banyak sekaligus. Karena fanfic ini termasuk salah satu resolusiku untuk segera diselesaikan sebelum aku bisa berpikir untuk menuliskan sebuah novel (meskipun aku bukan pakai pen name ini nanti. Mungkin nama OC aku? Lihat saja kedepannya bagaimana)._

_Dan sepertinya ini rate M (implisit) deh gegara pagi-pagi baca fanfic rate M. Tapi malas mau ganti rating karena sisa fanfic ini rate T semua kok. Yah anggap saja ini jackpot, hahaha #maumu_

_Serta, ada cara buat mengembalikan fungsi kepala biar gak mikir rate M lagi? Suer, anime paling kocak aja pengen aku acak-acak jadi rate M saking keracunan rating ini sejak kemarin :"))_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Love Song**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Menggunakan **_**first **_**POV.**

**[Akashi Seijuuro] x [OC]**

**Love Song © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>L—Love Me Harder<strong>

_Tell me something I need to know__—_Ariana Grande

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Akashi yang sebenarnya. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah dia benar-benar mencintaiku sehingga tetap bersamaku sekarang atau menurutnya aku hanyalah sebuah kewajiban dimana aku adalag orang harus tetap dijaganya. Aku tidak tahu, dimatanya aku ini adalah apa.<p>

"Malam ini aku pulang telat lagi," ucapnya saat sarapab yang membuatku kehilangan selera makanku. Lagi? Apakah pekerjaannya lebih penting dariku sehingga aku harus bergulung dalam selimutku sendirian, bukan berbagi kehangatan dengan Akashi, yang merupakan suamiku sendiri.

_Atau dia hanya menjadikan pekerjaan sebagai alasan dan sebenarnya dia berbagi kehangatan dengan perempuan lain_.

Harusnya aku marah. Harusnya aku berteriak dan mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan. Namun bukan itu yang aku lakukan dan hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman (palsu) yang berusaha mengerti. "Baiklah. Sepertinya malam ini aku akan makan malam sendirian lagi."

"Maaf," ucapnya yang telah selesai sarapan dan meninggalkan meja makan begitu saja. Tanpa salam, tanpa kecupan selamat tinggal ataupun bahkan senyuman yang dulu sering aku lihat saat kami bersama sebagai seorang sahabat sejak kecil. Sebelum perjodohan ini mengambil alih jalan hidup kami dan memaksa kami bersatu dalam hubungan yang hanya aku yang menginginkannya.

Dan seperti pagi sebelum-sebelumnya, aku menangis di meja makan karena perasaanku ini hanya aku yang berjuang sendiri. Tidak berbalas.

Biasanya, setelah aku menangis aku akan menuju kamarku dan menenggelamkan diriku dengan beberapa bacaan novel yang _happy ending_ untuk menipu diriku sendiri bahwa suatu saat nanti aku memiliki hal itu. Berusaha mengabaikan fakta jika bukan itu yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hidupku.

Namun hari ini tekadku berbeda. Aku akan melakukan yang selama ini tidak pernah aku coba. Sesuatu yang selama ini selalu dihalang-halangi oleh Akashi untuk melakukannya dengan alasan kesehatan ginjalku ataupun keamanan diriku. Persetanan dengan perkataan Akashi, karena hari ini dia pulang tengah malam juga seperti biasa.

"Halo Kise, malam ini kita ke bar langgananmu ya. Dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Akashi, malam ini dia pulang larut seperti biasa," itulan secuil percakapan lewat telepon yang aku katakan pada Kise yang merupakan salah satu teman Akashi.

Setelah bercakap-cakap basa-basi yang mayoritas menyakinkan Kise jika keselamatannya aku yang menanggungnya, aku mengakhiri konversasi kami dan memandangi diriku dari pantulan cermin. Mata yang kuyu akibat terlalu sering menangis, wajah bahagia yang dulu selalu ada di wajahku yang entah lari kemana dan aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa bersenang-senang jika dengan penampilan seperti ini.

Jadi selama menunggu malam datang, aku merubah penampilanku mulai dari gaya rambut, riasan sampai cara berpakaianku. Dan aku tahu, jika Akashi melihatku seperti ini dia akan memarahiku habis-habisan serta memaksaku untuk berganti pakaian dengan yang lebih tertutup

"Mizuchi, kau yakin dengan penampilanmu malam ini?" tanya Kise saat menjemputku ke rumah.

"Memangnya kenapa?" aku tentu saja tidak bodoh untuk tahu maksud pertanyaan Kise. Tapi biarkan aku melakukan sesukaku untuk malam ini saja. Sebelum besok aku mebali ke rutinitasku yang menjemukan dan menangisi nasib jika Akashi tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

"Akashichi pasti membunuhku jika membiarkanmu seperti ini. pakaianmu—"

"Lalalala ...," aku berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan mengummamkan kata asal yang membuat Kise menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, untuk malam ini saja aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku karenamu," Kise tersenyum lembut dan membukakan pintu mobilnya, mempersilahkanku masuk.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju bar langganan Kise, kami berdua bercerita banyak, terutama masa lalu, tentang Tetsuna yang sampai sekarang belum menyadari perasaanya dan Kise yang mulai merasa salah saat mulai menginginkan perempuan yang lebih tua darinya yang selalu menganggu kehidupannya dengan sikap sok polosnya.

"Lakukan yang menurutmu benar saja Kise. Karena ini hidupmu, jadi kau yang berhak memutuskannya, bukan orang lain," itulah nasehatku sebelum mereka berdua masuk ke bar.

Kise sebenarnya masih ragu, bahkan menanyakanku beberapa kali untuk diantar pulang jika aku berubah pikiran. Sayangnya aku tidak berubah pikiran dan aku memulai minum cairan yang kata Akashi dapat merusak ginjalku dan fungsi hatiku itu. Entah berapa gelas yang sudah aku minum dan Kise sempat pamit sebentar untuk ke toilet. Itu yang terakhir aku ingat, saat kesadaranku masih terkumpul banyak.

"Lebih baik kau berhenti minum sekarang," suara Kise entah kenapa terdengar lebih dalam dan datar, tapi aku tidak mau mempedulikannya. Karena aku tahu efek mabuk memang membuat fungsi organ-organ tubuh ini tidak berfungsi dengan normal.

"Aku sudah bilang jika malam ini aku ingin bersenang-senang Kise. Aku muak dengan kehidupan rumah tanggaku bersama Akashi, dimana aku berjuang sendirian. Dia selalu pulang larut dan mengatasnamakan pekerjaan. Jika satu atau dua minggu saja mungkin aku akan memakluminya. Tapi ini hampir satu tahun! Hampir sama dengan usia pernikahan kami!"

"Tapi mabuk juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah bukan?"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa Kise?! Aku tidak pernah sanggup untuk protes meskipun aku menginginkannya! Meskipun aku ingin berteriak untuk menanyakan bagaimana aku dimatanya. Bahkan kami belum pernah melakukan malam pertama sejak kami menikah!"

Kise diam dan aku meminta satu gelas lagi minuman yang aku pesan entah namanya itu. namun saat aku hendak meminumnya, gelas itu direbut dari tanganku yang membuatku segera menolehkan ke arah Kise. Aku tahu yang aku lakukan ini salah, karena aku telah menikah, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin membungkam mulut Kise yang lebih cerewet dan mengaturku lebih dari biasanya.

Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya selain fakta aku membuka mataku dimana tuubuhku terasa sakit semua, terutama di bagian 'itu' dan aku terbangun bukan di kamarku. Aku meringis kesakitan karena kepalaku bagai dihantamkan dengan sesuatu yang keras dan tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir karena aku memang paling tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit.

"Sudah kubilang untuk menjauhi alkohol bukan?" suara itu ... tidak mungkin!

Aku pelan-pelan menoleh ke Akashi yang memeluk pinggangku dengan protektif. Dan fakta jika kami tidak menggunakan sehelai benagpun, kecuali selimut yang menutupi sebagian kecil tubuh kami yang membuatku memaksa memoriku kembali ke malam itu. Namun yang ada kepalaku makin terasa sakit.

"Kise meneleponku dan bilang kau minum-minum," penjelasan Akashi itu membuatku mendesis kesal. Aku sudah bilang pada Kise untuk menuruti mauku saja untuk hari ini dan ternyata dia tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Dan aku pernah bilang jika aku benci orang pembangkang bukan?" Akashi sudah berada di atasku dan memaksaku untuk menatap matanya yang aku tangkap tengah kesal denganku.

"Lalu kenapa? Bukankah aku selama ini selalu penurut padamu tapi tidak pernah kau perhatikan?" jawabku sinis, meskipun sakit kepalaku tidak mau kompromi padaku barang sejenak saja. "Bukankah selama ini kau selalu sibuk dengan urusanmu dan aku di rumah menunggumu seperti orang bodoh."

"Lalu mabuk kau pikir menyelesaikan semuanya?"

"Setidaknya memperingan."

"Dan jika aku tidak datang tepat waktu, kau akan mencium Kise dan berhubungan intim?"

Aku diam dan membuang wajahku ke sembarang arah. Namun Akasi menarik daguku dan memaksaku untuk menatapnya. "Katakan padaku, apa kau ingin berselingkuh dariku?"

"Apa urusanmu? Bukannya kau juga punya?" ucapku sinis yang membuat Akashi mendesis kesal.

"Siapa yang bilang?!"

"Bukannya selama ini kau selalu mengatasnamakan pekerjaan untuk terlambat pulang? Siapa yang tahu kau melakukan hal itu?" senyum sinisku membuat Akashi benar-benar kesal dan membungkam mulutku dengan mulutnya hingga aku kehabisan nafas.

"Aku tidak melakukan itu," bisiknya parau ditelingaku dan hembusan nafasnya yang membuatku geli meskipun aku tetap kesal padanya. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu dengan sifatku saat di atas ranjang. Makanya selama ini aku selalu berusaha menghindarimu."

"Kau bodoh Akashi!" makiku sebelum aku mendesah akibat Akashi menghisap leherku dan aku yakin ada banyak jejak kemerahan di sana akibat tadi malam dan tadi.

"Tapi kau lebih bodoh lagi karena merusak semua usahaku," bisiknya parau yang membuatku semakin menginginkan Akashi untuk melakukan hal itu padaku. "Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak mau berhenti bahkan jika kau menangis."

Dan sebelum aku memprotesnya, Akashi sudah membungkam mulutku. Dengan sakit kepala dan segala hal yang dulu terasa mustahil namun kini menjadi kenyataan, aku menikmati semua sentuhan Akashi padaku.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Green Maple<em>**

**_30/12/2014_**


	13. My Love

_**Author note**_** di awal **_**fanfic**_

_Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari mimpi beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat dimana saya bisa kuliah S2 di Jepang dan bertemu dengan seorang cowok yang gak banyak ngomong tapi sebenarnya baik. Dan setelah mimpi itu, ternyata teman saya malah mengirimkan kabar baik jika ada pendaftaran summer school di Kyoto (masuk Jepang juga kan? wkwkwk) dan saya sekarang sedang mencoba mengejar untuk melengkapi semua persyaratan. Doakan saja saya keterima oleh universitasnya dan mungkin nanti dapat merchandaise Akashi disana =)) #hush #maumu_

_Tapi pada akhirnya, saya enggak mau berharap bayak karena biasanya yang saya terlalu harapkan itu tidak jadi kenyataan. Jadi saya hanya berharap bisa melengkapi semua berkas dan memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya. Biarlah kejutan yang datang kepada sya nanti dan membuat saya menangis bahagia =))_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Love Song**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Menggunakan **_**first **_**POV.**

**[Akashi Seijuuro] x [OC]**

**Love Song © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>M—My Love<strong>

_Please smile at me even if I don't look so good__—_Ailee

* * *

><p>Apakah permintaan Akashi yang satu ini terlalu berlebihan? Dirinya bukan siapa-siapa perempun ini, namun dengan seenaknya memintanya untuk di sisinya sebagai seorang sahabat dan memberikan senyuman setiap mereka bertemu bahkan jika suasana hati Akashi yang sedang buruk.<p>

"Kenapa Sei-_kun_? Kau lapar?" tanyanya yang sadar tengah diperhatikan. Akashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan sketsa gambar _manga_ miliknya. Sebenarnya Akashi juga tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang dirinya juga memiliki profesi sebagai _mangaka_, padahal Akashi kira dirinya sudah membenci menggambar sejak orang itu menghancurkan mimpinya dengan mengomentari karyanya dengan sebutan sampah.

"Oh iya Sei-_kun,_" panggil perempuan itu dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ruang apartemen ini memang tidak sebesar milikinya dulu, tapi jika ini bisa membuatnya tinggal bertetangga, Akashi tidak mempermasalahkannya. "Apa kau tidak berpikiran untuk melukis lagi? Entah kenapa aku merindukan lukisanmu."

"Tidak," jawaban singkat Akashi itu membuat perempuan itu tertawa pelan sebelum menghela nafas. Menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan oleh Akashi. Dan kenapa Akashi tahu? Karena atensinya yang semula untuk menggambar sketsa _manga_ kini teralihkan ke perempuan itu.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku berharap bisa meminta lukisanmu itu sebagai kenang-kenangan terakhir di sini," perkataan perempuan itu membuat jantung Akashi berdetak tidak karuan. Jangan bilang dia—

"Kau ... kau memangnya kemana?"

Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum dan Akashi mengutuk permintaan konyolnya waktu itu sekarang. Dalam situasi seperti inipun, dia tetap tersenyum seperti permintaan Akashi yang membuatnya semakin kalut. "Pulang tentu saja, Sei-_kun_. Masa studiku sudah selesai dan bulan depan aku sudah pulang ke daerah asalku."

Bulan depan itu— _damn! _Itu satu minggu lagi dari sekarang karena ini sudah memasuki minggu ketiga dalam bulan ini.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?" gumaman Akashi itu ternyata sampai di telinga perempuan itu dan membuat perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Aku selalu lupa mengatakannya padamu sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Lagipula saat itu kau sedang sibuk-sibuknya untuk menyelesaikan _manga_ yang kita rintis bersama," penjelasan itu memang masuk akal. Tapi menurut Akashi masih kurang. Akashi masih tidak puas, tidak mau menerima alasan itu, tidak rela—

—_untuk kehilangan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya._

"Apakah kau tidak berminat untuk memperpanjang masa studimu di sini?" entah terlihat seperti apa Akashi sekarang di mata perempuan itu, Akashi tidak peduli. Akashi hanya mau perempuan itu tetap di sisinya, tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

Perempuan itu menggeleng dan membuat harapan Akashi retak berkeping-keping, sehalus pasir kuarsa yang biasanya digunakan untuk membuat kaca. "Perjanjianku dengan orangtuaku hanya sampai S2, Sei-_kun._ Dan lagipula sepertinya mereka sudah tidak sabaran untuk menyuruhku menikah."

"Tapi kau baru dua puluh tujuh tahun," yang Akashi tahu, di Jepang usia itu perempuan-perempuan menganggapnya hal yang biasa karena mereka rata-rata menikah di usia di atas tiga puluhan atau bahkan lebih.

Namun perempuan itu menggeleng pelan dan tetap tersenyum yang membuat Akashi semakin hancur. Seolah dinding kuat yang selalu melindunginya agar tetap kuat selama ini dipaksa dirusak dari luar dan itu adalah karena hari ini.

"Ibuku bukan orang Jepang, Sei -_kun_ dan itu berarti peraturan perempuan Jepang takkan berlaku bagiku. Seharusnya aku sudah menikah dua tahun lalu, namun aku memberontak dan bilang aku ingin kuliah S2," jelasnya sambil tetap tersenyum dan matanya menerawang entah kemana. "Awalnya tentu saja ibuku tidak setuju dan kami berdua bertengkar hebat. Ayahku sebenarnya setuju saja untuk membiarkanku untuk melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan, namun tidak dengan ibuku. Dia tidak mau aku mengalami sesuatu yang buruk, karena aku anak perempuannya satu-satunya."

"Tapi kau ingin melanjutkan studimu bukan?"

Ada jeda panjang untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu dan Akashi berharap perempuan itu akan bilang ya dan itu artinya Akashi akan tetap bersamanya sampai nanti. Setidaknya dua tahun lagi—karena otak perempuan ini entah bagaimana caranya bisa sangat pintar padahal kerjanya selalu makan dan menulis saja walaupun sebenarnya kuliahnya di jurusan yang paling sulit untuk lulus serta _sensei_ pengampunya adalah manusia yang paling terkenal untuk tidak meluluskan muridnya jika kemampuannya kurang di matanya.

"Tenru saja aku mau," jawaban itu membuat Akashi tidak sadar mengangkat ujung-ujung sudut mulutnya. Namun semua itu langsung sirna saat mendengar lanjutan perkataan perempuan itu. "Namun aku sudah berjanji pada ibuku untuk kembali setelah semua ini selesai."

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" gumaman Akashi itu yang membuat perempuan itu menoleh dan menatap Akashi dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Kau juga berjanji akan memberikan senyuman setiap aku bertemu denganmu. Lalu jika kau tidak di sini, bukankah kau mengingkari janjimu padaku?"

Jeda panjang yang membuat suasana diantara mereka semakin kaku. Perempuan itu menghela nafas dan berkata, "Kita bisa _skype_ jika kau merindukan senyumanku. Kau bisa memutar video yang sering kita rekam untuk riset komik di mana aku selalu tersenyum saat di video itu. kau juga bisa—"

"Tapi rasanya takkan sama jika tidak menatapmu langsung!"

Perempuan itu menatap Akashi dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk didefiniskan dan senyuman yang biasa menghiasi perempuan itu sekarang sudah pudar. Perempuan itu menghela nafas dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menatap Akashi dengan tatapan yang sejujurnya membuat Akashi merasa takut sekaligus bersalah.

Tatapan perempuan itu terluka.

"Tidak semua orang bisa aku buat senang dengan pilihanku, Akashi. Dan aku tetap memilih orangtuaku di atas segalanya meskipun itu berarti meninggalkan orang yang aku sayangi," dan itu adalah perkataan terakhir dari perempuan itu sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Akashi sendirian. Bunyi pintu apartemennya yang di tutup pelan membuat Akashi tersadar akan lamunannya dan segera mengejar perempuan itu—yang tentu saja sudah masuk ke apartemennya sendiri.

"Mizumi, kita belum selesai berbicara! Kita pasti bisa mencari jalan keluarnya dari permasalahan ini!" Akashi menggedor pintu apartemen perempuan itu dengan tidak sabaran dan dipadukan dengan teriakannya membuat beberapa orang keluar dari apartemen mereka hanya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Namun Akashi tetap tidak peduli dan terus melakukan aksinya itu. biar saja dirinya dianggap barbar, karena semua itu tidaklah penting saat dirinya sebenatar lagi akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Aku bisa menghadap ibumu dan mengatakan jika kau masih ingin melanjutkan studimu. Aku bisa menyakinkan ibumu jika aku akan menjagamu dan tidak membuarnya khawatir. Kita pasti bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya!"

"Berhenti ... Sei -_kun_," pintu apartemen itu masih tidak terbuka. Namun suara isakan pelan itu membuat Akashi menghentikan aksinya.

"Kau ... menangis karena aku?"

"Itu tidak penting," andai saja pintu bukanlah penghalang mereka, Akashi pasti sudah memaksa perempuan itu untuk menatapnya dan menceritakan semuanya. "Aku tidak mau meninggalkan orangtuaku. Mereka sudah tua dan kakak-kakakku sudah memiliki keluarga masing-masing. Hanya aku yang tersisa dan aku harus menjaga mereka."

"Tapi—"

"Jangan egois, Sei-_kun,_" isak perempuan itu yang membuat Akashi menatap keji pada pintu apartemen yang ada di depannya. Andai penghalang itu tidak ada, Akashi bisa langsung berlari memeluk gadis itu dan menyakinkan semuanya baik-baik saja. "Aku sudah bilang jika aku tidak bisa menyenangkan semua orang dengan pilihanku."

Jeda panjang dan hanya ada suara isakan dari gadis itu. Dan gadis itu memutar lagu kesukaannya saat sedang bersamanya, lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi Korea Selatan sana. Dan hanya satu kalimat yang Akashi mengerti dari lagu itu dan membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

_Your gonna be my love._

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku?" tanya Akashi yang entah kenapa masih tetap keras kepala untuk mempertahankan perempuan itu di sisinya meskipun sudah memiliki jawabannya. Meskipun sekeras apapun dirinya berusaha, perempuan itu tidak menginginkannya.

"Aku sudah memberikanmu solusinya, Sei-_kun_."

"Tapi itu bukan solusi bagiku."

"Jangan bersikap egois dan kekanakan."

Itu jawaban terakhir dari perempuan itu. Meskipun Akashi mulai menggedor pintu apartemen perempuan itu dan meminta untuk di bukakan pintu untuk berbicara, perempuan itu tidak menjawab lagi. dan sebuah pesan singkat itu menghentikan semua usaha Akashi.

**Berhenti mengangguku Akashi atau kau kubenci selamanya.**

"Kenapa harus seperti ini?" tanya Akashi yang tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir begitu saja dari matanya. "Bukankah dulu kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Green Maple<br>**_

_**31/12/2014**_


	14. New Love

_**Author note**_** di awal **_**fanfic**_

_Kayaknya sindrom setelah buka mata setelah tidur dan langsung pegang laptop untuk ngerjakan tugas itu gak segampang itu buat dihilangkan ya? Tapi tugas besar sudah selesai dan karena tahu gak ada deadline untuk minggu ini, jadinya saya ngetik fanfic saja. Lumayan untuk tahu berapa banyak yang bisa saya tulis sebelum kelaparan menyerang perutku dan memaksa saya untuk berhenti._

_Dan saya tahu sekarang apa yang memicu untuk menulis rate M dan bagaimana cara mengatasinya. Tapi aku sedang malas menuliskan rate M di sini karena fanfic OS 10k punyaku juga rating itu. Sepertinya itu dipublish tahun depan, well balik lagi sama mood sih sebenarnya mau mengerjakannya kapan (yang 10k dan rate M itu). _

_Dan ini nyambung dengan Kiss It Away._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Love Song**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Menggunakan **_**first **_**POV.**

**[Akashi Seijuuro] x [OC]**

**Love Song © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>N—New Love<strong>

_I can be whatever you like__—_Maroon 5

* * *

><p>Aku bilang karma, dia bilang cinta sejati. Aku bilang ini hal bodoh, dia bilang ini hal berharga. Aku tidak mau, dia memaksa.<p>

Dan itu adalah aku dan Akashi.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasuki Akashi setelah aku melakukan _dare _konyol itu. Tiba-tiba dia memutuskan semua pacar-pacarnya, membuang kartu teleponnya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru dan yang paling menyebalkan diantara semua itu adalah sekarang sasaran _flirting _lelaki itu adalah aku!

"Sei-_kun ...,_" panggilku kesal saat aku melihat semua asisten _manga_ku malah tidak bekerja akibat menganggu semua asistenku yang memang bergender perempuan.

"Ya _darling?_" tolong, tahan aku untuk tidak mengambil tongkat kasti yang berada di pojok ruangan untuk aku hantamkan ke kepala Akashi sekarang. Siapa tahu fungsi otak Akashi geser dan jika dipukul dengan tongkat itu bisa kembali dengan normal lagi.

"Berhenti mengangguku dan terutama asistenku," desisku kesal dan menatap Akashi tajam dan malah membuatnya menyeringai.

"Kenapa Mizu-_chan_? Kau cemburu?" tanyanya sembari tangannya memainkan sedkkit rambutku dan berakhir dengan mencium rambutku.

Aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku dengan bosan. Gombalan murahan ini tidak akan mempan padaku. "Kau mengangguku. Dan asal kau tahu saja, rambutku belum aku keramas dua hari ini, jadi jangan kau pikir akan sebagus perempuan yang biasa menjadi mainanmu."

"Tapi bagiku rambutmu selalu wangi," aku mendengarnya pura-pura muntah dan Akashi semakin menyeringai senang.

"Peringatan terakhir, kau duduk di sofa itu dan menjadi anak baik atau aku akan memberimu pelajaran," ancamku dan menunjukkan sofa merah yang berada di pojok ruangan dekat dengan tongkat kasti yang ingin aku gunakan untuk memukul kepala Akashi tadi. Dan kenapa sofanya berwarna merah sementara aku menyukai warna hijau, salahkan saja lelaki itu yang seenaknya merubah pesanan sofaku di detik-detik terakhir pengiriman dan sofa itu tidak bisa ditukarkan lagi meskipun aku ingin.

Akashi memang menurutiku untuk duduk di sofa itu. Namun baru saja aku berbalik dan berjalan dua langkah, suara cekikikan perempuan yang merupakan suara asistenku membuatku kesal. Aku langsung berbalik dan menuju tempat Akashi yang posisinya sedang duduk di pojok sofa yang posisinya persis di pojok ruangan.

Dia melihatku hanya tersenyum menggoda sebelum wajahnya melongo tidak percaya dengan yang aku lakukan. Sebelah tanganku memegangi bahu sofa yang berada di pojokkan dan sebelah tanganku menahan wajah Akashi untuk mempermudahku untuk menciumnya. Dan aku tentu saja menciumnya hanya untuk membuatnya diam dan tidak pecicilan, bukan karena _dare _konyol apalagi untuk perasaan konyol bernama cinta.

"Bagus kau tahu caranya untuk diam sekarang," ucapku datar dan masih belum beranjak dari posisiku. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana semua asistenku menjerit entah karena _shock_, senang atau entahlah di dalam pikiran mereka yang absurd itu. "Dan jangan pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa melakukan semua hal semaumu dengan sekitarmu. Aku juga bisa,"

Aku beranjak dari posisi itu dan kembali lagi ke ruanganku yang khusus menggambar. Meninggalkan Akashi yang wajahnya semerah warna rambutnya. Kupikir dengan hal yang aku lakukan tadi, dia bakalan menjadi anak baik untuk hari itu. Dan memang benar, setelah kejadian itu dia langsung pergi keluar dari tempat kerjaku yang merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak ruangan di rumahku yang besar ini.

Tapi jika masalah yang ditimbulkan Akashi sudah selesai, ternyata salah besar. Karena besoknya, aku selalu diteror untuk diajaknya menikah dan kepalaku benar-benar sakit sehingga aku benar-benar membawa tongkat kasti kemanapun aku melangkah. Aku tidak peduli dilihat seperti apa oleh orang-orang, tapi sifat Akashi benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala.

Karena aku tidak tahu, efek ciuman yang aku maksudkan untuk membungkam mulutnya malah membuat Akashi benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Green Maple<br>**_

_**31/12/2014**_


	15. Overdose

_**Author note**_** di awal **_**fanfic**_

_Ada yang pernah baca kalau sebenarnya lelaki jauh lebih perasa daripada perempuan namun perempuan cenderung lebih bisa mengekspresikannya daripada lelaki? Dan ya, itu memang beneran nyata adanya (dibuktikan dengan penelitian ilmiah dari seorang profesor) dan saya kadang penasaran dengan isi kepala laki-laki yang sebenarnya itu seperti apa. Maungkin mirip kali ya sama isi kepala bang Crismor (itu tuh, penulis novel Indonesia yang populer dengan karyanya yang hawt)._

_Dan maaf, saya masih mau membuat sambungan dari New Love nih. Untuk yang P sudah beda kisah kok, tenang saja =))_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Love Song**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Menggunakan **_**first **_**POV.**

**[Akashi Seijuuro] x [OC]**

**Love Song © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>O—Overdose<strong>

_The only thing I want is her love__—_EXO

* * *

><p>Akashi lebih dari tahu jika perempuan itu takut untuk jatuh cinta. Bahkan salah satu impiannya adalah untuk tidak menikah, agar imperial kekuasaan keluarganya tidak ada yang meneruskannya. Pekerjaannya juga melencengan jauh dari kuliahnya yang ditempuhnya jauh-jauh di Amerika sana, menjadi seorang <em>mangaka<em> yang penghasilannya tidak seberapa itu. Bahkan mungkin bagi perempuan itu, penghasilannya itu adalah remah-remah saja.

Sementara Akashi berkebalikan dari perempuan itu. Mudah untuk mencintai dan dicintai semua orang meskipun sikapnya kata perempuan itu serampangan. Dan keluarganya gila kekuasaan sehingga memaksa Akashi untuk menanggung semuanya serta beban untuk memperbesar perusahaannya.

Namun kali ini Akashi benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan seseorang dan orang itu sialnya adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin jatuh cinta dengan siapapun. Belum lagi semua cara yang sudah terpikirkan Akashi untuk dilakukan sudah dicoba dan berakhir dengan perempuan itu semakin ketakutan setiap mendengar namanya. Bahkan hanya sebuah nama dapat membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

"Pergi Sei-_kun! _Aku selamanya bilang tidak!" jeritnya sambil memegang tongkat kasti yang sekarang menjadi teman setianya. Entah hilang kemana tatapan tajam dan eskpresi lempengnya kalau digoda habis-habisan oleh Akashi dulu.

Jika bisa memilih, Akashi juga tidak mau jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri dan menyiksa sahabatanya itu. Namun perasaannya tidak bisa dikontrol dan semua ini gara-gara _dare _sialan itu. andai saja _dare_ ciuman itu tidak ada. Andai Akashi waktu itu tidak bersikap menyebalkan dan membuat perempuan itu membungkamnya dengan ciuman yang semakin membuatnya terikat serta menginginkan perempuan itu berada di sisinya selamanya.

"Kali ini aku memberikan penawaran padamu, Mizu-_chan._"

"Tetap jawabannya tidak!"

"Kau bahkan belum mendengarkanku."

Jeda sejenak. Dan perempuan itu mau menurunkan tongkat kastinya yang Akashi pikir perempuan itu sudah tidak takut lagi padanya. Tapi baru satu labgkah didekati, perempuan itu sudah mengangkat tongkatnya lagi dan mundur tiga langkah darinya, seolah dirinya adalah seorang seringala yang siap memakannya kapan saja.

Yah, kalau dombanya seperti perempuan itu sih tidak masalah.

"Kau harus menerima lamaranku."

"Dan jawabanku tidak untuk selamanya."

"Tapi aku tahu lebih dari siapapun jika kau dipaksa oleh kakekmu untuk segera menikah karena kau tidak mau mengurus perusahaanmu. Dan jika kau menikah denganku, aku akan mengurus semuanya untukmu serta kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau mau."

"Tapi—"

"Aku memintamu menikahiku, bukan untuk mencintaiku."

Oh oke, sebenarnya bagian yang terakhir itu sangat berat untuk dilakukan. Akashi tidak bersudta jika ingin dicintai karena selama ini dirinya selalu mudah untuk mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya.

"Terserah padamu," itulah jawaban akhir perempuan itu. tidak mengiyakan tapi juga tidak menolak.

Akashi mendekati perempuan itu dan membuang tongkat kasti itu sejauh-jauhnya, berharap saja tidak mengenai guci kesayangan perempuan ini atau Akashi dua kali repot karena menghadapi kemarahan perempuan ini yang sangat susah untuk mendapatkan kata maaf serta mencari guci yang mungkin hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Perempuan itu dan tongkat kasti itu bukanlah teman yang cocok. Dia lebih cocok bersama kertas, kuas, tinta dan pensilnya di ruangan kerjanya.

"Pernikahan kita akan secepanya dilakukan," ucap Akashi dan menarik wajah perempuan itu untuk mendekati wajahnya dan mencium dalam-dalam perempuan itu meskipun Akashi tahu tidak akan direspon oleh perempuan itu—Akashi tidak akan berbohong jika dia tidak kecewa dengan hal itu. "Dan mendapatkan karma denganmu sepertinya lebih baik."

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang menangis karena mendapatkan karma ini," ucapnya datar dan meninggalkan Akashi seorang diri.

Mungkin mengharapkan perempuan itu mencintainya secara instan adalah hal yang bodoh. Namun jika mereka menikah, kemungkinan itu tidak mungkin tertutup bukan?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Green Maple<br>**_

_**31/12/2014**_


End file.
